Basketball's Maelstrom
by Shawn129
Summary: Nathan (Naruto) James, a basketball prodigy has the potential and skill to surpass Michael Jordan as the greatest NBA player in the world, but growing up in South Central is proving to be to dangerous but a Beverly Hill's couch comes with an offer that can help Naruto achieve his dream (Generation of Miracles skilled Naruto aka Nathan)
1. Chapter 1

**Another African America Naruto aka Nathan crossover,**

 **Name: Nathan James**

 **Number: 69**

 **Position: Shooting guard**

 **Born October 10, 1994 (age 17), South Central, CA**

 **Nationality: Biracial (African American, Japanese)**

 **Height: 5 ft 9 in (1.83)**

 **Weight: 187 Ibs**

 **Position: Power Forward**

 **Relationships: Tobirama Namikaze (Paternal Grand Father), Stephanie James (Paternal Grand Mother), Grace James (Mother), Corey James (Father), Dillon James (Brother), Tamia 'Coop' Cooper (Surrogate Sister)**

 **Languages: English, Japanese, and Spanish**

 **Hobbies: Martial Arts (Muay Thai, Wing Chin, Boxing), Exercising, Music**

 **Note: Naruto is known as a Miracle Prodigy for his ability to score, pass, and his speed being an all around baller**

 **Actor: Chris Brown**

 **Basketball's Maelstrom**

The crowd cheered as they sat in the stands "It's deep in the fourth quarter, first game of the season, and South Crenshaw and Slauson are tied. With 24.5 left in the game. All eyes are on Naruto James, this evening."

With the blow of the whistle Naruto ran down the court as a defender ran up to him when the ball was passed to him and he saw amother defender coming from behind him, before with a behind the back between the legs dribble he hopped between them causing them to collide as he pulled up behind the three point line and shot the ball everyone watched as the ball soared through the air as the buzzer sounded and the ball went through the net causing the fans and South Crenshaw players cheered as Naruto smirked

The moment however was ruined when gunshots rung out causing everyone to duck and began to run as Naruto sighed looking out the gate at the Monte Carlo speeding away as a man laid on the sidewalk dead

Later

Naruto packed up and ready to head home was watching as the paramedics did their jobs when a voice called him. "Naruto James?"

Turning around Naruto rose an eyebrow as a man walked up to him (Terrence Howard)

"My bad. Didn't mean to, uh, startle you." the man looked to the paramedics, " 's, like, one minute you're scoring, then the next-"

'Just another day in the neighborhood." Naruto shrugged

"Yeah. Martin Baker, varsity coach, Beverly High." Martin said with his hand out to shake

"Beverly Hills, huh?" Naruto smiled

"Yes, sir. I'll cut to the chase, Naruto. I've had my eye on you. Your a marksmen, a skilled ball handler, and faster than even some NBA player. Saw that film on you with the 87 points against Fairfax last season, as you lead your team to an undefeated season, yeah. Yeah, I need you to come play for me."

"Play for you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Play for me." Martin nodded

"But you can't recruit. I mean, I'm sorry. Those are the rules. Season's started. I switch teams, I'm benched 3 months." Naruto said

"No. Not with me. I can get around that. Now, I'm assuming you want to play pro eventually. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, well, I can help out with that. You know, South Crenshaw, you got a strong team, and Beverly Hills, we've had a couple of rough seasons, but I'm gonna turn that around this year. Plus, we can offer you something that Crenshaw can't."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked

"A better education at a safer school. I can get you a way out, man." Martin said as Naruto dogged looking around, "Look, I played in the NBA, all right, for a couple years till I busted my knee, but I still have all those contacts. I can make all your NBA dreams a reality. But take it from me, man, from experience, every player out there is just one injury away from needing a back-up plan."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, Coach, but, uh I don't need a hand out. I like to work for mine." Naruto said

"All right." Martin nodded

"You have a good night. Be safe." Naruto said grabbing his stuff and walking off as Martin watched him

Next Morning

Naruto was woken up by his alarm, and sat up with a groan, before he reached over and grabbed a dart and with a grunt he tossed it dead center into the bullseye on his dart board,

"Money." Naruto said standing up and getting ready for school before he walked to the kitchen

"And she's like this bad-ass space bounty hunter, but she's also like a spider person, so she has 8 legs and a whole bunch of eyes and she's totally hot." Dillon said as Naruto entered

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"How my little brother needs a girlfriend." Naruto said ruffling Dillons hair before his hand was slapped away

"What so I can have them sneaking out my room late at night." Dillon reied as Naruto looked at him, and up to his mom

"What I tell you bout having them fast ass girls in my house?" Grace asked with a glare

"We have a test and she needed a tutor, nothing happened." Naruto lied

"Yeah right, I ain't raisin no more babies." Grace said

"The hot water is off." Naruto said changing the subject

"Just behind on the gas bill, that's all. It's fine. I get paid this week. Besides, a cold -"

"A cold shower now and then is good for the soul." Naruto and Dillon said

"Heh. Smart asses." Grace scoffed

South Crenshaw High

"Beverly Hills, though?" Coop asked

"Crazy, huh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man. You told your mom?" Coop asked

"Nah. You know how she gets." Naruto said

"I'm telling you, that woman don't play, man. If Grace finds out you got a shot like this, you'd be eating mayonnaise sandwiches by the end of the night."

"Never that." Naruto said as Coop looking at a girls ass spoke

"Damn, Shassy, that booty looking juicy." Coop said only for Shassy to glare at her and walk off as Naruto scoffed AMD shook his head

"What?"

"Coop, those girls roll with Shawn. You really want to play like that?" Naruto asked

"Listen, that weak-ass, wannabe gangbanger can't touch me. Plus, I got you for back-up anyway." Coop said leaning on Naruto's shoulder as she poked his chest

Naruto amused lightly pushed Coop, "Man, shut up."

"Don't touch me like that." Coop said

"Why? What you gonna do?" Naruto asked

"What?" Coop asked

"What?" Naruto said with another light push before he ran off with Coop giving chase

Naruto with an earbud in was watching And1 mixtape videos as the teacher passed out test scores, and he saw he had an A+

Going back to his video, Naruto got a text and opened it to see it was a picture of an ass twerking before he looked back to the girl who sent it as she winked at him

Naruto smirked and sent her a text to meet up later

Moments Later

The bell rung and students filtered into the hallway, "Watch how you talking to my girl, Coop?" a boy said in Coop's face

"That's not your girl, Shawn." Coop retorted

"It is my girl." Shawn said

"She only yours when you with her." Coop scoffed

"She mine right now."

"What you want to do, man?" Coop asked

"I'll show you right now what I'm about to do." Shawn said

"Well, show it." Coop replied as Naruto walked out of class and noticed what was happening, "What's up?"

"Hey." Naruto said dropping his backpack, "Hey!"

Naruto ran and got between Shawn and Coop, "What's up? You beat up on females now, Shawn?" Naruto asked with a glare as Shawn backed up

"Female, my ass. She-man, more like it." Shawn said before a elbow to the jaw knocked him out and his friend tried to rush Naruto, but Naruto kneed him in the chest and an elbow to the spine caused him to be released before Naruto grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the lockers and kicked him in the face,

"Pussy." Naruto said before he looked to Coop, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Coop nodded before she pointed down the hall

School security arrived as kids had video taped the entire thing, and Naruto grabbed his bag and ran off

"Get back here!" A guard yelled pursuing Naruto who burst out the doors and ran toward the gate and used a tree as a stepping post to jump to the top of the fence and climb over as he ran off down the street away from the guard and made his way to the park to practice some shots and his dribbles

Later

Naruto waited till school was over to go home, and walked into the house to see Grace glaring at him, "I can explain." he said immediately

"You don't have to." Grace said causing Naruto to sigh, "Coach Baker already explained everything."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over to the couch to see Martin sitting there, "How you doing, Nathan?" he greeted as Naruto narrowed his eyes and made to speak but Grace beat him to it

"How could you not tell me, Nathan?"

"Mom." Naruto began

"Don't "Mom" me right now." Grace said

Naruto looked at Martin, "I said I don't need a hand out. I want to work for mine."

"Nate, you think I didn't hear about that shooting over at Crenshaw the other night? That I didn't get a call about your little fight and how you ran from campus security and been gone for the rest of the day? You've been in and out of trouble at that school for years."

"I was sticking up for Coop, a'ight. I wasn't bout to let Shawn punk ass put his hands on her."

"I didn't say you were in the wrong, but your temper gets you into trouble. I get it, we have found ways to get your IED under control with Martial Arts and even sports. The last thing I want you to do is get caught up with gangs." Grace said

"Did you know there are over 450 active gangs in the L.A. area?"

"Shut up!" Naruto said looking at Dillon

"Look, Nate, I went to Crenshaw, but somebody gave me a chance. Somebody helped me find a way out. Please let me find you one. I mean, hell, my own kids go to Beverly. So maybe your father-"

"I don't have a father, not anymore." Naruto said

"Corey left a few years back. He went to coach college ball in Nevada. We haven't seen him since." Grace said

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. That's, uh, that's a shame." Martin said

"If he wanted to be here, he would be. Fuck him." Naruto said looking away as Martin and Grace shared a look before Grace sat in front of Naruto taking his chin in her hand so she could look him in the eye

"You're breezing by at Crenshaw, barely cracking open a book. You're smart, Nate, and you could make something of your life beyond just Basketball."

"Basket is my dream. You may not believe in that dream, but I do." Naruto frowned

"You don't think I know why you don't want to take this shot? You don't want to be like your dad. You're a good man. You're proud of who you are. And, Nate, I am so damn proud of you for that. You have no idea. But choosing not to take an opportunity like this," Grace began to release tears and Naruto looked sad seeing them, "Take it from me, that's not really choosing. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that going to Beverly isn't the best thing for you, baby."

Naruto couldn't say anything as he sighed in defeat

Morning, Beverly High

Naruto took numerous buses to get to his new school, and was walking with Martin in the hallway, "Now, remember, you're here on an academic permit, which can be revoked if you don't maintain your GPA. But I've seen your records. That shouldn't be an issue exceptional grade average, above-grade-level testing. You won't miss a day at play."

Naruto was looking around before Martin tapped his shoulder, "Look, no fighting or it's over. One and done."

"A'ight." Naruto nodded

"See you at practice." Martin said walking off

Later

Naruto was sitting in class as the teacher spoke, "All right, listen up. I want you all to do a search on chromosomal DNA and make a slide on how it connects with last week's work on protein."

Naruto frowned as he noticed everyone pulling out laptops or tablets before the teacher walked over to him, "Nathan, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said politely

"It's OK if you don't have a computer. Just pair up with a classmate for now." the teacher said

"Ok, thank you." Naruto said as the teacher walked off and Naruto was about to politely speak to the boy sitting beside him but he scooted back pulling his laptop away

Naruto tilted his head and flinched at the kid who fell out his seat, causing Naruto and the girl behind him to laugh as everyone looked over

"You can share with me." the girl said

"Thank you." Naruto said standing up and pointing two fingers at his eyes and pointing them at the kid as he walked to the table and sat beside the girl,

"I'll warn you, my chromosomal DNA knowledge is non-existent at best." the girl said

"I might be able to help with that." Naruto smiled picking up her laptop

Later

It was lunchtime, and Naruto was walking with Olivia, "Salad bar, coffee cart. They serve Sushi on Fridays."

"Sushi on Friday? At Crenshaw, we get Sushi on Monday, that's all." Naruto replied before the two laughed

"Smart and funny. I'm impressed." Olivia said before a girl walked passed them and Naruto watched her,

"Leila Keating. Beverly Hills' resident sweetheart. Dad's some big-time record producer. And I heard they spend every Thanksgiving with the Obamas. And rumor has it, she even smoked pot with Malia last year."

"So she's a snob?" Naruto asked

"Surprisingly no." Olivia said before a boy walked over

"You must be Nathan.", Naruto looked over at the boy, "Jordan Baker. Point Guard. Team captain."

"Baker? Oh, so you must be-" Naruto began

"Yeah, Coach is my dad. Well, our dad."

"Oh." Naruto said looking to Olivia

"I'll take it from here, Olivia. Come on, let me introduce you to the team." Jordan said

"Hey, thanks for the tour." Naruto smiled

"Yeah." Olivia nodded as Naruto began to walk off but paused

"Sushi on Friday?" Naruto asked

"It's a date." Olivia said as Naruto smiled and turned around, "It's a date?"

Martin's Office

Martin was messing around with a basketball, "I'm telling you, Eddie, this new kid, new kid's a game-changer.,The team's gonna be much stronger this year. We're gonna be putting up points. He's unstoppable. Has the potential to be even better than Michael Jordan."

"He better, 'cause, as you're well aware, the Boosters provide funding for our sports program, funding that'll dry up fast without a title this year. And without one -"

"Or I'm gonna be out of a job. Is that it?" Martin asked

"Nobody's talking changes right now. We just we need to turn this around."

"OK." Martin nodded

With Naruto

Naruto walked up beside Jordan to see Leila and some other kids around, "Meet the crew. This is Hadley, Leila, and up top, Lucy, JJ, and Asher."

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto greeted as Jordan kissed Hadley

"I think you and Asher play the same position." Jordan smiled

"What's up, man?" Asher smiled

"Shooting Guard, huh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, broke the school record for points last season."

"Me, too." Naruto smiled as he sat down beside Leila

"So how are you liking Beverly so far?" Leila asked

'It's OK, I guess." Naruto shrugged

"I know it probably feels like lost footage or rich kids from Instagram, but it's not so bad once you give it a chance." Leila said

"I'm sure it'll grow on me." Naruto smiled

"Hey, so lay it on me. Crips or Bloods?" Asher asked as Naruto frowned

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at Asher,

"I'm dying to check out a Crip walk for real. I've only seen one on YouTube." Asher said

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sucked his tooth and stood up, "Yo, yo, he's just joking, man. Ignore him." Jordan said

Naruto grabbed his backpack, and walked off, as he brought his hand to his chest as it was trembling from every muscle in his body telling him to knock Asher's teeth down his throat, taking a calming breath he sat down

"Hey." Leila said sitting before Naruto, "Um, I'm sorry about Asher. I know how he can come off, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked

"I think he's intimidated by you. I think they all are." Leila said causing Naruto to scoff

"Those guys? With all their Yeezys and man jewelry? They got it made. Me, I had to catch 3 buses to get here today. And I've been wearing my cousin Ray's hand-me-downs since I was born. And you know Ray loves him some polyester. OK, don't nobody like polyester." Naruto joked

"OK, but aren't you some like crazy good ball player?" Leila asked

"I do all right." Naruto said modestly, "You just got to see the court. Right there, that guy. Gait's off, loose hands. Yo, yo, he about to fumble."

The kid suddenly dropped his tray of food and Leila laughed looking at Naruto, How did you do that?"

"Happened the first time I picked up a ball. It was just a twitch of the fingers, a look, a tick." Naruto said

"So do me. I mean, read me or whatever it is. In Football terms you're like a defensive back."

"A defensive back? Gee, thanks." Leila said causing Naruto to smile

"I just mean you're confident, smart. You like attention. You like to call the plays. That's not the most interesting thing about you. I saw it the minute you crossed the yard. You're lonely. Defensive backs, they like to play on an island, always by themselves." Naruto said telling by the look on her face that he was right

"I was kind of hoping for a super power, but not even close, huh?" Leila asked trying to play it off

"I ain't always right, so." Naruto lied watching as she got her things

"I should get to class. But I'm glad you came to Beverly."

"Me, too." Naruto smiled

Later, Practice

"All right, fellas, let's get it. Boston Drills." Martin said, "Noel, and Nathan lets go. Heads or Tails"

"Tails." Noel said as the coin dropped into Martin's hand

"Heads. Nate you get ball first. You have 5 seconds to score."

Naruto was tossed the ball as Noel with an arrogant smirk began to defend him, which he returned while dribbling the ball in his left hand before he dribbled to his right hand, dribbled between his legs back to his left hand faking as as if he was about to go to the left, which Asher thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right, causing everyone's eyes to widen

Naruto made his way to the basket, and easily laid it up

Noel walked out of bounds as Sean was put in for him, and Naruto once again started with the ball, with Sean reaching in, but Naruto pulled up for a 3 which went in easily

JJ went in next, as Naruto got into position, dribbling with his right hand Naruto glanced to the stands and saw Leila, with Hadley, and Lucy while Olivia was sitting alone watching, and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past JJ "Shit!" JJ yelled running after Naruto but it was to late as he tool off fro the free throw lime and slammed it home

The other players was excited along with JJ as he was a good sport and the two shared a fist bump as Asher was put in who wore a smirk

"Let's see what you got."

"Try to stay up." Naruto said dribbling the ball with his back to Asher who had his arm on his back to make sure he didn't get closer to the basket, before Naruto backed uo and faced him and got low before in quick succession dribbled between his legs behind his back and back between his legs, then between Asher's who stumbled back to grab the ball but Naruto snatched it and stepped back behind the three point line and sunk another 3 as Asher fell

The players all shouted as Asher's ankles were broken, while Olivia laughed along with Leila, Hadley, and Lucy as Asher looked up at a smirking Naruto with a glare for the embarrassment and got up walking to Jordan who was next, "What the hell, man?"

"I got it, I got it. Calm down." Jordan said walking over to Naruto, "Hey, yo. That's not how we play here."

"Maybe it should be." Naruto said spinning the ball on his middle finger as the timer was reset, "You ready?'

"Show me something!" Jordan said

"Time to dance." Naruto smirked

Dribbling Naruto began to run but paused beyond the 3 point line and dribbled behind his back, and between his legs from his right hand to his left and back as he made his way forward, before he dribbled behind his back again and a curl, and a cross that sent Jordan off balance for the step back and as he lunged forward to try and block the shot he fell

"Good." Naruto said as the ball went in the basket

Jordan sighed before he looked up to Naruto who had a hand extended to help him up, and with a short nod he tool his hand and was helped to his feet

"All right, boys, bring it in. All right, we're gonna mix it up a little bit. All right, Nate, you ever played Small Forward?"

"No, why?" Naruto asked

"Give it a try." Martin said

Naruto sighed shaking his head, "Going to be a long day."

Later, VanNess Park

"And I'm playing with a bunch of guys who are below me for a coach who said he'd have my back then he changes my position." Naruto complained as Coop watched him, "And I'm supposed to what, play along, help them win their season?"

"Then don't." Coop said

"What, throw the season?" Naruto asked

"No, make it your season. You'll find a way. I know you will. You let some lily white coach-"

"He's black." Naruto interrupted

"Black? I don't know then. Maybe he right." Coop said

"Man, shut up.' Naruto replied causing Coop to laugh

"Listen, man, for real. Black, white, plaid, it don't matter. You just got to do you. Can't nobody touch you with the ball in your hands. Every body out here know that they takin' a L if they play against you."

"Man, I don't know, Coop. That place just isn't who I am. It ain't me." Naruto sighed

"What? And this is? You decide who you want to be. You tripping, man." Coop said as Naruto sat down, "Really now. What's up, man? Tell me about these Beverly Hills girls."

"Man. They're skinny."

"Skinny?" Coop asked

"Not a phat ass in sight." Naruto said causing Coop to laugh before she saw Shawn walking with two dudes

"Can I help you, Mr. Beverly Hills?" Shawn asked

"Stay here." Naruto said getting up, "Hey, yo, leave her alone, Shawn."

"Or what?" Shawn asked as Naruto smirked

"If I rember correctly last time we fought I broke both your arms," Naruto smirked as Shawn rolled his shoulder, "I'll go for your legs, AMD your spine this time."

Shawn glanced to his boys and got some courage. 'Try it again and see what happens."

Naruto smirked before he looked to the dudes Shawn was with, "Donte, Lamar, y'all too?" Naruto asked

"Naw, we good." Lamar said walking back with Donte as Shawn looked at them before he noticed a squad car, with the cops watching

"Watch your back, Beverly." Shawn said before he left

Noon

Naruto was about to drink some juice when he noticed a red convertible with Jordan at the wheel parked outside his house,

Jordan was nodding his head to his music when Naruto hopped into the passenger seat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"I'm picking you up." Jordan said

"In your red car and your red hat? You're like a Bloods poster boy, man." Naruto said snatching the hat from Jordan's head and tossing it into the back, "Gonna get your head blown off."

Jordan looked to the two dudes on the porch that Naruto was watched as they glared at him before he heard laughter and looked over to Naruto, "I'm just playing. I'm just playing. Come on, dawg!"

Jordan breath a sigh of relief as he started the car, "Hey, what up, Mike?" Naruto waved

"Maelstrom!" Mike yelled with a hand up

"Just drive, bro." Naruto said chuckling

40 Minutes Later

Naruto looked up as Jordan pulled into his driveway, "Damn, all this on a coach's salary?" Naruto asked

"My mom's an attorney." Jordan said getting a nod before they cot out the car and made their way inside the house to see Olivia, and Jordan's mom with maids in the kitchen,

"Oh, there you boys are. You must be Nathan."

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Naruto said with his hand out but he was surprised when Mrs. Baker gave him a hug

"I am so happy to finally meet you. You're all Martin's been talking about lately. Isn't that right, kids?"

"Sure is./Yeah."

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked

"Sure is, now I have a question, though, and I want you to be honest."

"Careful, she's a crier." Olivia said causing Naruto to smile at her

"I am making my famous gazpacho tonight. And I just need to know a few things. Do you have any allergies, dairy, gluten, you're not paleo, are you?"

"No, ma'am. When it comes to food, the only thing I am is hungry." Naruto said causing Mrs. Baker and Olivia to laugh

"OK, we're gonna hit it, Mom." Jordan said slapping Naruto's shoulder and the two left with Naruto waving

"OK, you guys do that. Whatever that is."

Later

Naruto swam to the surface, the tattoo of a Red swirl on his left shoulder and the Kanji for Kyuubi on his left peck with the Shiki Fuin seal on his torso, as Leila admired him next to a relaxing Asher before she approached him

"Hey." Leila greeted as Jordan watched her

"Hey, what up?" Naruto greeted

"So, come here often?" Leila asked sitting beside him

"Every Wednesday after the club. I suppose you got a place like this, right?" Naruto asked

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of like this." Leila smiled

"Do you live close?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'm just just down the street there."

"Bigger?" Naruto asked

"I mean, I you know, I don't really compare. It's not the size that matters." Leila smiled as Naruto laughed while Jordan walked into the house

"Tell that to some men out there." Naruto said

Inside

Jordan walked to the mini fridge and grabbed some drinks when he heard his dad on the phone, "Look, you think I want to drag my ass all the way to Crenshaw? You think I did it out of the kindness of my heart? All right, I didn't whip up a smart kid permit so I could mold young minds. No, no, no. Look, I would not have recruited him if anybody on the squad had half of his potential, talent, or skill."

Jordan looked hurt to hear that

"OK, I understand that. Why don't you bring all the Boosters down this Saturday, and I will show you what he can do. Yes, sir. Yes. Nathan James, he's gonna bring it home for us. Trust me. Yes, sir. All right, take care."

Jordan walked out the house and sat with Asher who was glaring at Naruto who was surrounded by Leila and other girls all of them laughing

"You seeing this?" Asher asked

"Yeah." Jordan frowned

"We need to get rid of him." Asher frowned still stinging over the fact that his ankles were put on life support yesterday

Next Day

Naruto and Olivia were eating sitting at a bench, "So how was it hanging out with the steroid set?"

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked

"No. No, I just like to mess with Jordan." Olivia said

"So what's up with you two anyway? Y'all don't seem too close." Naruto said

"I mean, we used to be close, and then high school happened. He became a big basketball star and I became this, the social pariah of Beverly High."

"Man, shut up. You're cool." Naruto said

"OK, yeah, says the new guy. It's shocking, I know, but no one's super eager to hang out with sober girl post rehab, so Rehab?" Olivlia revealed as Naruto looked at her

'Elaborate. Please." Naruto said

"I just went down a bad path and tried to drown it out with pills, parents freaked, and here I am. 75k and 90 days later, I'm good as new. It's it's fine now." Olivia nodded

"Is it?" Naruto asked

"You know, you're the first person to even ask me that." Olivia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before Leila walked over

"Nate." Leila said

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Hey, so I'm throwing a party at my place tonight. It's just a small team thing to celebrate the start of the season, and I was hoping you could make it."

"I could drop by for a bit." Naruto said

"Great." Leila smiled

"Cool." Naruto nodded

"Cool. Bye, Olivia." Leila said walking off

'Bye." Olivia said watching as Naruto watched after Leila and gave him a look when he looked back at her

"What?" Naruto asked smiling

""A," she's taken. That's Asher's girlfriend. OK? And, "B," those parties, I'd steer clear."

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto asked

"Just looking out for a friend." Olivia said as Naruto placed a hand to his heart and dabbed at his eyes

"I got my first friend, in Beverly." Naruto said dramatically

"Shut up." Olivia smiled

That Night

Naruto walked into Leila's home looking around at everyone before he saw JJ, "Oh! Nate! How you doing, man?"

"Hey, what up, bro?" Naruto asked before he stopped JJ from hugging him as he was wet and naked, "Put some clothes on bro."

"Its a party man, scrimmage is tomorrow. Got to celebrate how we going to dominate the season!" JJ yelled before he ran off

Naruto smiled watching him, before he walked off and mingled a bit before he walked to the balcony and enjoyed the view, "Hey, what's up?" Leila asked

"This is quite the set-up." Naruto said looking around

"Yeah, well, home sweet home. You having fun at least?" Leila asked only for Naruto to mouth 'NO', "Introduce yourself, get to know people."

"Oh, you mean the bougie babies of Beverly Hills? Selfie, shot, Snapchat, repeat. I think I'll pass." Naruto smiled as Leila giggled

"You're being judgy." Leila said

"Am I?" Naruto asked nodding over to a table who were passing around pills, "OK, well, Adderall diaries over there isn't the halon and the dyon, but maybe not all of us are as basic as you think. So you can stand here in the corner not fitting in, or you can make an effort. That part's up to you."

Naruto smiled before with a sigh he walked off, "Oh. Whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where you going?" Jordan said stopping Naruto from leaving, "The night is young, OK?"

"Yo, I got to go." Naruto said

"Hey, the team managers, they're dying to meet you, man." Jordan said indicating to three white girls in the hot tube in bikini's waving a him with smiles

"Yes." Naruto said walking to the hot tube,

Later, Naruto was still with the three girls along with Asher and Jordan when Leila walked over with 3 small cups, "As requested."

"Oh, no, we got practice tomorrow." Naruto said

"Come on, it's Saturday practice. Just a few drills. No big deal. Trust me." Jordan said as Naruto frowned lightly a feeling he gets when ever someone doesn't has his best interest in mind rearing its head,

"Cheers." Leila said as Naruto took a glass and the four took it to the head but Jordan and Asher sneakingly dumped theirs in the hot tube, not knowing that Naruto had indeed noticed

Throughout the party, Asher, and Jordan put drink after drink in Naruto's hand, before Naruto with the Team Managers made their way to one of their house aand they helped him get loose for practice before Naruto left the home at 2 am, and got back to practice in time

Naruto was sitting on the bench, lacing up his Flu Game Jordan's when JJ walked over, "Hey, thanks for the ride last night."

"What?" Naruto asked

"Ah, you didn't drop me off at my house?" JJ asked

"Naw." Naruto said shaking his head

"Whoo! Time to buck up, buttercup. Booster hawks are watching." JJ said stretching as Naruto looked over and saw men and females entering

"Who's that?" Naruto asked

"Boosters here to see what you got." JJ said getting a nod from Naruto as he sighed and stood up catching how Asher and Jordan were smirking and narrowed his eyes

Naruto just kept passing the ball throughout the scrimmage till one pass was intercepted by Asher, and he laid it up before Jordan walked over, "Get it together, man. You smell like a party bus." Asher said

"Heh heh. More like Tequila and regret." Jordan smirked

"Y'all set me up." Naruto said

"Yeah, what you thought that we were a team, friends? The only reason you were even at that party is because we told Leila to get you there." Asher replied

"To what? What, haze me? Make me look bad? You got me confused with somebody else, bruh." Naruto said

"Then go back to Crenshaw." Jordan said

"What'd you say?" Naruto asks getting in Jordan's face, "Say that again, bruh."

Martin ran over and got between them, "I will not let you blow this. One fight, and you're done. Game over. Cool it." Martin said before he looked over to Jordan, "And you you should know better than this."

"Oh, do not put this on me, Dad. You worked this whole thing up. It was all a lie. Even the guy's permit to be at the school was a lie, a lie to save yourself. Hey, yo, Nate, you think he cares about you? He's just trying to save his job, OK? That's that's what matters."

"Enough." Martin said causing Jordan to frown before Martin looked to Naruto who smirked causing them to look confused

"Guess its a good thing, I can't get drunk off of the shit you was pushing last night." Naruto said as the game was back on and Naruto turned around

Sean passed him the ball and Naruto ran up court before Asher got ready to defend him, Hope your ready." he said before Naruto dribbled between his legs to his right hand, and back between to his left, before he dribbled behind his back to his right quickly, before Naruto began to drive toward the basket but Asher stayed with him all the way, and saw Naruto smirk and before Asher knew it the ball was in midair behind him causing his eyes to widen but before he could make a move Naruto had spun around him, and grabbed ball

Asher with a growl reached for the ball, but Naruto spun away from him, and dribbled the ball between Asher's legs, and grabbed the ball when Asher tried to spin around for it, with a step back beyond the 3 point line Naruto shot the ball sinking his shot like, making it a 1 point game with his team in the lead, Naruto smirked as he back peddled while Asher glared at him

JJ managed to block a shot and passed it to Naruto who dribbled to his right hand before he dribbled between his legs back to his left hand looking as if he was about to go to the left, which Asher thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right,

As Naruto made his way to the basket, but Jordan got in front of him, but he was easily spun around as Naruto jumped and layed the ball in with a finger roll.

Naruto then jogged to the other side of the court and guarded Asher who had the ball, Asher went to shoot a jumper, but Naruto smacked the ball away into Sean's hands, the opposite team hurriedly got back into defense, as Naruto's team brought the ball up court, and passed it to Naruto as Jordan guarded him at the 3 point line

Dribbling with his right hand Naruto glanced around the court and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past Jordan who began running after him before Asher, and another player both went to block Naruto's way, only for Naruto to abruptly stop and jump shooting a fade away from the free throw line winning the game

Naruto didn't cheer he just tossed off his Jersey and walked off to the locker rooms, where he began to pack his stuff,

"Nate." Martin said walking up

"Yo, man, I'm done here." Naruto said

"Why, because I need your help to win a season? Look, winning is my job." Martin said before Naruto turned to him

"Then you should have said that from the start. All that "here to give you a chance" talk, I didn't need it. I was good where I was at, you came to me and fucked up my life. I don't belong here." Naruto said going back to packing

"Look, yes, I need you to win games, but you need me more."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed as he looked to Martin, "You can think that if you want too."

"This is your chance, Nate. This is your way out. Look, I'm trying to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help or a way out. I told you, I don't like hand outs, I work for mine. I don't need this school, or your kind of help. You came, said you'd help me get to my dream. And now that I get here, you change my position? How is that helping?"

"You can see the court, Nate, in a way few players can. Look, I made a promise, remember? I said that I would help you get to the NBA. But in order to do that, I need you to see the court from every angle, because when you do, you'll be unstoppable. Not just in 1v1's but all around. Look, I'm just getting to know you, OK, but I can see it plain as day. You're looking for a fight. And all your life, every bad decision you've ever made is because your father left you when you were a kid."

A dent in the locker caused Martin to pause as Naruto's fist was dented the metal, as he glared "Say that again. I dare you."

"Listen. Okay, I'm trying to help. Your mom said you like to give your word and keep it, I know I wasnt completely upfront and I apologize for that. I was wrong. You can accept my help or not, that's up to you."

Naruto watched as Martin left the locker room, and he continued to pack up his stuff and left

Later, Park

Naruto and Coop walked on the blacktop to a bench as dudes played ball, "You see these dudes?"

"Yeah, they're great." Naruto said

"Nah, they used to be great. Now they just stuck. They didn't take their shot when they had it." Coop replied

"Well, I can't keep living with a foot in two worlds, Coop, feeling like I don't belong in either." Naruto sighed

"Then don't belong. Take the best of both and you boss up." Coop adviced

"I don't know if I can do it."

"You can and you will." Coop said as Narito sighed

"All right, so what about you?" Naruto asked

'What about me?" Coop asked

"Shawn? Look, if I ain't here -"

"Listen, that dude is all talk. I got that handled." Coop assured

"Coop." Naruto frowned

"I promise you, he backed off. Listen, Nate. If I had a tenth of your talent, bro, I'd say forget this place and bounce. Who wouldn't? Think about Dillon, your moms. You could really get him a better life. I'm not gonna let you throw that away. And when you're living your best life, rocking it in that NBA Championship confetti, you gonna think of how your homie Coop set you straight, how somewhere she dying for a Ducati."

Naruto smiled, "Stupid."

"I'm serious, though, man." Coop said causing Naruto to nod

Later, Baker Mansion

Martin was on his tablet looking over footage when his wife walked out, "Hey, honey. There's someone here to see you."

Martin looked over as Naruto walked out the house, and his wife walked back in placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder co fusing Naruto with the level of affection she continued to show him, "What can I do for you, Nathan?"

"I want to play in the NBA. I want a life better than the one I've been living. Look, man, what drives me to play is my anger, all right? That's what you see on that court. And you were right about my dad. I'm angry he left. Angry 'cause I gotta fight for every damn step I take, angry my mama can't pay the bills. Look, man, I gotta do better for her For Dillon. And Beverly will help me do that, football or not, so I will play any position you tell me. But before I do, I need to know why. Why me, man?"

Martin sighed. "Because I wanted to win, Nate. I, uh I wanted to get back just a little bit of what I lost when I busted up my knee. But then I saw you on the court, and you remind me of me. Now, you say you play because you're angry. I understand that. But if we're gonna do this, I'm asking you to play for something bigger now."

Naruto felt something was being kept from him, noticing how Martin couldn't look him in the eye, but he nodded nonetheless

Game Day,

"Please welcome your Beverly High Eagles." the announcer said as cheers and applause sounded out through the gym as Grace, and Dillon were in attendance to see Naruto's first game and when he saw them in attendance he could t help but smile and point to the enthusiastic Dillon,

After the starters were introduced they all advanced to the court for the jump ball, as Naruto sat down on the bench, as the game went on before he was put in with 3 minutes left in the first quarter, with the score being 6 to 17 in the Chatsworth's favor

JJ passed Naruto the ball off the inbound and Naruto advanced the ball, "Show time." Naruto said as Sergio Rodriguez began to defend him

"Let's go, Nate!" Dillon yelled

Dribbling Naruto began to run but paused beyond the 3 point line and dribbled behind his back, and between his legs from his right hand to his left and back as he made his way forward, before he dribbled behind his back again and a curl, and a cross that sent Sergio off balance for the step back and as he lunged forward to try and block the shot he fell while the ball went in the basket causing the fans to cheer

9 : 17

"Nathan James with a beautiful set up."

Naruto ran down court as Embiid tried to lay it up and he swiped the ball dribbling it between his legs and passing it up to Jordan who caught the ball and slammed it home

11 : 17

Naruto was ready as he guarded Sergio who was looking for revenge for when Naruto snatched his ankles ,

Sergio dribbled between his legs and tried to blow by Naruto but he remained in front of him, watching the ball and Sergio

Sergio was unnerved by the intensity in the gaze at him eerily, before he gasped when the ball was tipped in mid dribble,

Naruto with the ball, passed it to Asher who caught it but missed the layup but luckily Adams managed to secure the rebound and passed the ball to Naruto

With his left Naruto dribbled to his right and sent the ball through Sergio's legs before he caught the ball as Sergio stayed with him but a behind the back caused Sergio to stop abruptly as he came for the ball but with a curl of the ball and a spin move his ankle were snatched once again as Naruto stepped back and sunk another three pointer, getting more cheers from the fans

14 : 17

Naruto laughed as he and JJ slapped hands and got into position, Naruto defended Sergio who pushed off him and stepped behind the three point line and called for the ball but it wasn't given to him as Embiid shot the ball but missed

Naruto grabbed the rebound, and jogged up court before he blew passed his defender to dunk but Embiid jumped in his path, so Naruto brought the ball down behind his back and elbowed it to a wide opened Sean who shot the three as the fans cheered while Martin was also amazed by the passed

17 : 17

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he high fived Sean,

"Did you see that! What an assist!" the announcer yelled

Sergio Rodriguez scored a layup, before JJ inbounded the ball to Naruto who ran up the court and Miles tried to impede him but a behind the back dribble allowed Naruto to blow passed him to the lane allowing him to slam the ball into the basket,

"Bitch I do this!" Naruto yelled

19 : 19

Naruto looked at Miles smirking, "You want some more. Alright, bout to work you like a Temp service." he said

"Yeah, we'll see."

Naruto dribbled to his left from his right, then between the legs, and behind the back and faked a drive left and soon as Miles reacted Naruto stepped back causing him to break Miles ankles, and tossed the ball casually in the air as JJ jumped and slammed it home

Miles looked up at Naruto, as he smiled at him as a the quarter ended, as JJ ran over and hugged Naruto before they walked off the court with Naruto high fiving his teammates and Martin

23 : 19

"Seems the Eagles got themselves a ringer. No one has been able to guard him."

Naruto was back on the bench for the beginning of the second quarter, watching as the Chatsworth's came out and took the lead, but Jordan and JJ made sure the lead didn't get to out of hand and Asher even managed to get the lead by a dunk putting them up 1 and Naruto was put back in the game for Noel

42 : 41

Naruto was on the baseline guarding Rodriguez when he saw Grant wide open and Embiid pass him the ball, and quickly he ran and jumped slapping the ball from the air and landing to catch it as he dribbled and jumped from the free throw line with a windmill dunk

44 : 41

Rodriguez advanced the ball, and passed it to Grant before he ran around as the ball was passed back to Rodriguez who went for a layup but Naruto with another block grabbed the ball and ran up court

A behind the back dribble dodged the steal attempt from Grant, who was ready to guard Naruto but didn't see that as soon as Naruto's left hand touched the he tossed it up behind his back up the court to Asher who caught the ball and a lay up added another 2 points to their score

46 : 41

Naruto began to focus on defense and shut Rodriguez down till he had to once again sit down, till the last 3 minutes of the last quarter and the Chatsworth not only came back but managed to extend their lead by 10 points

85 : 95

Naruto rolled his neck and shoulders as he stepped onto the court, with Miles Grant as his defender, before Jordan passed him the ball and with a deep breath he pulled up at the 3 point line and sunk his shot

88 : 95

As everyone ran up court for the next possession, Embiid inbounded the ball to Sergio who turned into Naruto who swiped the ball and quickly backed up as Embiid and Sergio began to double team him,

Dribbling through Embiid's legs as he spun and grabbed the ball and a step back and a spin move on Sergio with another step back for the corner three Naruto sunk his shot

91 : 95

Running to the three point line as he watched Embiid with more care inbound the ball and when he went to go on the attack Covington got in his way as Sergio ran the ball up and passed it to Grant who went to dunk but Naruto sprinted down the court and slammed the ball into the backboard the ball coming down with it

Naruto passed the ball to Jordan who pump faked the ball and passed to JJ who passed it to Naruto and immediatly Naruto pulled up and shot another 3

94 : 95

Covington inbounded the ball to Grant who quickly passed it to Sergio who went for a bounce pass to Grant who got open, but Naruto jumped into the path of the pass and ran up to center court and passed the ball to Jordan who shot the three pointer before the buzzer went off,

Everyone watched as the ball soared through the air and bouced off the backboard into the basket causing the fans to cheer

97: 95

The team cheered along with the fans, "Beverly wins! What a game!" the announcer yelled

"lI'll be damned. You straight?" Martin asked Naruto who nodded

"Yeah." Naruto said as Jordan looked at them

"There you go. I'm proud of you, son." Martin smiled at Naruto causing Jordan to frown before he looked to Sergio

"Hey, man, can I talk to you for a second?" Jordan asked

Naruto saw Olivia and with a smile approached her but Leila got in the way, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Naruto said curtly

"I'm sorry about the whole getting you to the party thing. I didn't know what they were planning. I would never do something like that. If I had known-"

"It's OK." Naruto nodded

"It's not, but maybe we start over? Friends?" Leila asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

Naruto and Leila shook hands, before he saw Olivia walking off, and quickly ran over to her, "Liv!" Naruto called causing her to stop

"Liv?' Olivia asked

"To formal to call you Olivia all the time, so Liv for short." Naruto said as she smiled, as no one ever did that before, before they continued to talk

Next Day

Naruto walked into the hallway, with everyone acknowledging his presence "Nathan!" Martin called causing Naruto to walk over, "So we have a problem. Ah, Chatsworth is contesting your transfer permit."

Immediately Naruto's good mood dropped

Moments Later, Locker Room

Naruto was sitting on a bench as Martin and Eddie talked, "We're gonna fight this." Martin said

"They're accusing us of recruiting. You're gonna stand there and tell me it's not true?" Eddie asked

"He's a straight A student." Martin said

"And that's why the football coach went down to Crenshaw to recruit him, because he's smart? That's not gonna fly, not with the board." Eddie retorted

"OK, what if he moves to this zip code?" Martin asked

"Yo, my moms can barely afford to give me lunch money. You think she can afford to move us to Beverly Hills?" Naruto asked

"OK, we're gonna figure this out." Martin assured him

"How? Look, face it, Coach, it's over." Naruto said standing up shaking his head

"Maybe there's another way." Martin said looking at him getting Naruto's attention

Later, James House

Grace looked troubled, "You're sure about this?" she asked

"No. But it's the only way to stay." Naruto said

"Living in Beverly Hills." Grace replied

"Just during the week. That way I qualify for the district." Naruto said

"With Coach Baker?" Grace asked

"With Coach Baker and his family. On weekends, I'll be home with you." Naruto said as Grace got this look on her face, "Look, Ma, if you don't want this, I won't go. OK, just say the word and I'll call them."

"No. I asked you to give yourself a chance at something more. And, uh, this is the, uh, the only way to do it." Grace said

Naruto looked at her before Dillon walked in, "Way I see it, you gotta go. This is what's best for you, Nate. If you can do it, make something of yourself." Dillon said as Naruto nodded, "Also, can I have your room?"

Naruto and Grace smiled, "Nah, definitely not. Come here." Naruto said bringing Dillon and Grace into a hug before he whispered into Grace ear, "I know you and Coach aren't telling me something."

Grace's eyes widened

Later, Baker Mansion

Martin, and Naruto with a duffel walked into the house, "We're here." Martin announced

Mrs. Baker walked over and hugged Naruto, before he and Jordan shook hands, and he was lead to his new room, looking around before Olivia knocked on the door

"Welcome to Beverly Hills, Nate." Olivia said

 **Finished**

 **Basically Naruto is Aomine Denki, Midorima, and Akashi,**

 **All American is a CW show centered around football but I changed it to Basketball, his opponents will have the names of NBA players**


	2. Chapter 2

Few Days Later

Naruto was still adjusting to his new accommodations, every night he's been back to South Central with some type of excuse, last night he found out that Coop was rolling with Shawn and he was worried about her,

It was 4 A.M when Naruto woke up, and he got up getting his workout clothes and a shower, grabbing his ankle, and wrist weights along with his dumbbells he went out to the court on the property and began to run drills and workout

It was 6:30 when Martin got up and from his window saw Naruto doing one handed inverted pushups on his fingertips, and he smiled proudly

An hour later Naruto got out the shower, and was drying off his hair

Currently he was in the bathroom getting out the shower after his workout, as he dried off his hair the door opened and Olivia got a view of his body as she gasped and Naruto quickly covered his privates

"Whoa. So sorry! I just- no. You're there. No. Jordan is always up before me, so I swear, I- I didn't see anything - Much."

"Well, good, good." Naruto nodded as Olivia with her hand still over her eyes began to pat the walls

"Ok. There's-s should be extra towels." Olivia said as Naruto pointed to the other wall, "No, uh not there. They're over there, probably."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded

"Ok. Um, I'm Just-I'm gonna go." Olivia said turning and slamming into the wall, "Ow!"

"You you good?" Naruto asked as Olivia hit the wall again

"Ow! Yeah." Olivia said getting out of the bathroom

"You sure? You don't need a, ok." Naruto said as the door closed

Minutes Later

Naruto wearing a Orange long sleeve with a black strip going up the sleeves, and black straight leg Levis, and Orange/Black Lebrons walked down the stairs as he put on a black hat

"Morning, Nathan." Mrs. Baker greeted

"Hey, morning, ma'am." Naruto smiled

"Oh, I told you, please call me Laura." Laura said

"Right, sorry Laura." Naruto smiled

"Your forgiven. So, what can I get you for breakfast? We have cereal, Juice, fruit. And we're making omelets."

"That'd be great." Naruto said looking down at the wide spread of fancy breakfast items on the table before he looked over to Martin and Jordan

"Cool." Laura said going back to the food.

"Dad, Hawthorne's too fast for us to play like we did last week, ok? The only chance we have is if we switch it up on offense, keep them guessing." Jordan said

"What are you thinking?" Martin asked

"I say we go with a fast pace offense out the gate." Jordan said

"Actually, their offense is where it's at right now. They got the second highest scoring in the district."

"Whose the first?" Jordan asked

"Crenshaw." Naruto said

"He's right. We have to figure out how to lock up their guards. Have you played them before?" Martin asked

"No. I just been doing some digging. I stayed up watching game tape last night after I got in." Naruto said

"You've been getting in late often, and getting up early. You cool? You gonna be solid for this week?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto said before he looked over and saw Olivia who looked at him and bumped into Laura

"Ooh! Geez."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Morning, Olivia." Laura said

"Good morning." Martin said as Olivia walked to a plate, "I said, "good morning."

"Morning, dad." Olivia finally said

"Great. See, number 3, that's their best guy offensively, but he's their playmaker right there. But he don't like to play physical"

"So we got to take advantage of him on in transition/During transition." Martin and Naruto said together causing Jordan and Martin to look at him as Martin began to laugh

"Ain't no way he's hanging with me." Naruto said confidently

"All right. Let's see you. That's what I'm talking about." Martin laughed as he and Naruto bumped fists

"Yes, sir." Naruto said as Jordan watched jealously

"Confidence." Martin nodded going back to the video

Later, Team Practice

The team was running plays, "Every team is only as strong as their weakest player."

Asher went for a layup but Naruto swatted it away

"Hawthorne is a powerhouse. The only way we will stop them is if we know our own weaknesses. Iron sharpens Iron.

Naruto was passed the ball as Asher guarded him, "About time you had a proper introduction to Beverly."

"About time you brought one." Naruto said as he dribbled to his left hand, behind the back and between his legs followed with a crossover that caused Asher to fall before he stepped back and shot the three while Asher began to cradle his ankle, and everyone ran over to check on him

Later

Asher was getting his leg taped up, as he glared at a disinterested Naruto, "It's just a sprain. He'll be fine, but he's out for this week's game." Martin said

"Dad, we need to rotate our guards." Jordan said

"What you need to do is put me in for him." Naruti replied looking to Martin, "Look, I can play anything, coach, offense and defense."

"And what hppens when you get gassed out there, Nate?" Jordan asked

"Last season, I played the every second of every game for the entire season. In the words of Kevin Gates 'I Don't Get Tired." Naruto said causing Martin to smile as he looked down

"Jordan, why don't you give me and Nathan a moment?" Martin said causing Jordan to sigh and walk off

"All right, so what do you say, coach?" Naruto asked

"Uh I say no." Martin said

"Look, I'm the only one here with his future riding on this season. These other guys ain't got nothing to lose." Naruto frowned

"I feel you on that, and believe you me, I got the boosters and the board, everybody's breathing down my neck, but I have a responsibility to you. You think I don't notice you getting in late every night, you going back home every day?"

"And what about my moms? What about Dillon? If I ain't there to take care of them, who is?" Naruto asked

"Look, you are burning it at both ends off the court. I can't have you doing it on the court as well."

"Look, man, I left behind my family, a'ight, my friends, my school. I left behind who I am." Naruto frowned

"I understand that. I'm trying to protect you." Martin said

"I didn't come here to be protected. I came here to win, and the way I see it, I ain't the only one with it all on the line here. Now, our best chance at winning this game is with me in the game, and we both know that." Naruto said as Martin watched him causing him to sigh before he left

After school Naruto went to the park and bet some trust fund brats in a game of HORSE, 21, and 1v1's. By the time he left the park, Naruto had a Pinkslip and Registration for a Dodge Challenger SRT, a Rolex, diamond rings, and $45,012 in cash, he video taped everything so he wasn't accused of stealing,

Martin, Laura, Olivia, and Jordan watched as Naruto got out the car smiling as he grabbed his duffle, "Nate, uh where'd you get the car?" Martin asked

"Won it from some trust fund kid, in a game of HORSE." Naruto said as he pulled out the Rolex, "Along with this bad boy."

"I really wish you would've told me you needed money instead of just going out and gambling." Martin said

"I'm good, told you I like to work for mine." Naruto said

"I hear you, but what if they were to call the cops and accuse you of stealing this?" Martin asked only for Naruto to toss him a GoPro

"Video taped every second of it." Naruto smiled which caused Martin to nod as Olivia and Jordan were looking over the car

"Smart man, ok. I need you to get ready we have somewhere to be a little later." Martin said causing Naruto to nod before he left up to his room

Later

Martin and Jordan wearing suit and ties as Olivia and Laura wore dresses were all ready to leave when Naruto wearing a black v-neck longsleeve, black jeans, and Chuck Taylors walked in, "Nathan, what's going on? We're leaving. Get dressed." Martin said

'I am dressed." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"And you know what? You look great. You do. It's just these things are so -" Laura began

"Stupid and pretentious?" Olivia asked

"Hey, easy." Martin said as he looked to Naruto, "Yeah, yeah, no. Just throw on a blazer and snazz that outfit up."

"I don't own a blazer." Naruto shrugged

"Uh ok, no problem. Wear what you want. To hell with the boosters, isn't that right, boys?" Laura asked as Martin and Jordan nodded

"Yes, yes, yes." Martin said

"You're good." Jordan added as Naruto sighed

"Ma-" Naruto began

"Uh, you guys go. I'll take care of it. Nate and I will just meet you there." Olivia interrupted Martin turned to her, "Dad, I said I'll take care of it."

"Ok, let's go, guys." Martin said leaving with Laura and Jordan

Moments Later

Naruto with a dark blue suit on looked himself over as Olivia taped his cuffs, "We just double the tape up, stick it right here, and bam. Well son't you clean up nice?" Olivia said standing up

"You know, you're good at this." Naruto said as Olivia snickered

"Having pants?" Olivia asked causing Naruto to smile as he turned to her

"No making people feel better." Naruto said causing her to look at him with a smile, "I may not show it, but all of this is still uncomfortable to me."

Olivia nodded

"You sure Jordan won't mind?" Naruto asked

"No, no. This one's my dad's. Looks like you two are a perfect match.' Olivia said as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"So, what is this booster party, anyway?" Naruto asked

"Just a bunch of old blowhards knocking back craft cocktails and congratulating themselves about a basketball team they had nothing to do with. But they fund the sports program, so my dad sucks it up, and with Beverly coming off yet another losing season, the pressure's on and I guess that's where you come in."

"Damn, so it's that bad?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I don't really remember much about my dad playing ball, but what I do remember is how he was after distant, no real purpose, until my mom heard Beverly needed a new coach, and then the light came back in his eyes. I'd just hate to see him lose that again, you know?" Olivia said as Naruto nodded, "Now let's get Beverly's new star player to the party to impress."

Douchbag Party

Naruto and Olivia walked into the party with Naruto looking around the large mansion, "Damn." he said as a man was glaring at him

"Is that him? That the boy that took you out?" the man asked as Asher turned and saw Naruto and Olivia who were walking down the stairs

"Leave it to Beverly hills to keep it simple." Liv said before Leila walked up

"Nathan, thank god you're here. David shea was asking for-What?"

" I just didn't know you'd be here." Naruto said

"I told you, I'm stu-co president. We sponsor all the booster events. Oh, uh, sorry if I interrupted you guys." Leila said looking to Olivia

"I mean, hey, why stop now?" Olivia asked

Naruto looked away awkwardly, "Well, you look great in your suit." Leila said

"Thank you. And when you have a minute, I know the boosters are dying to meet you."

"Really looking forward to it." Naruto said shaking his head negatively causing the two to smile before Leila walked off

Olivia escorted Naruto around and he soon became the center of attention, "You've got to keep you eye of the ball to get that steal. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto lied smiling good naturedly, "We'll be ready for them."

'I mean, with Asher Adams out, what you need to do is bring the new kid in full time. I saw some highlights of him on YouTube and he is amazing." a woman said to Martin who smiled and nodded

"Now, coach, with his speed, you might as well put him at Point Guard." a man said to Martin

"What's in those wheaties they're feeding you over at Crenshaw? All you boys-"

"You boys"?" Naruto asked with a glare as Leila walked over

"Hi. I'm sorry, Mr. Adams. I need to steal Nathan for a second." Leila said grabbing his hand, "Let's go."

Leila lead Naruto away as Mr. Adams watched him, before the two walked outside, "So what's your story, anyway? You and Olivia? What's that all about?" Naruto asked

"Ok, last time I asked you to size me up, you cut straight to my "lonely rich girl" core." Leila said

"Hey, that's my bad, ok? I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Naruto said

"No, I mean...You're right. I am alone. My dad travels a lot for work New York, Paris."

"Hey, at least you know where he is. My dad left a few years ago. I ain't seen him since." Naruto shrugged

"Why did he leave?" Leila asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. Said he got some big new job somewhere, and I guess we weren't part of the plan." Naruto said

"Well, my dad's always about the big plan producing career, wife he was madly in love with. I think they just had one kid 'cause They only had so much love left to give. And then Two years ago, we were all on vacation on Aspen and,"

"Ah, living the bougie life." Naruto smiled

"Um My Mom never liked to ski. She was more of a "sit in the lounge room and drink hot cocoa" type. She said she needed to go home, asked me to come with her. Um, she never made it to the airport. Car accident, so...She was just gone."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know." Naruto apologized

"It's ok. It is what it is, right?" Leila said dabbing at her eyes to prevent her tears from falling

"I guess I just thought you had it made.' Naruto said

'You can come from anywhere and have a sad story, Nathan." Leila said

"Yeah. Um, we should get back to the party." Naruto said

Party

Martin walked to the bar sighing in relief from being alone for the moment before ye sighed in annoyance as Mr. Adams walked up, "Hey, what's happening, man? Another scotch on the rocks for me, and whatever the coach is drinking. Not much of a gesture at an open bar, but I'll cover the tip."

"Well, I appreciate that. Let me just get a beer, please." Martin said looking to Mr. Adams, "I'm I'm sorry we won't have your boy out there with us this week."

"Are you now?" Mr. Adams asked

"Yeah, injuries. They're, uh, they're part of the game, you know?" Martin said taking his beer

'Asher's the best guard you got, and you let that thug rough him up during practice?" Mr. Adams asked

"Whoa. Mind yourself now, Harold." Martin glared

"Just calling like I see it." Harold said

"Ok, well, thanks for the drink." Martin replied walking off but Harold followed him speaking loudly

"When they hired you, I had high hopes. Sure, your pro career was a bust. But, hey, that's the game." Harold said as Martin turned to him, "After two losing seasons and with another one on the way, guess you're just getting comfortable with losing."

"Uh - that's enough." Asher said walking up

"Oh, it's ok." Martin said

"Coach, I'm I'm sorry.' Asher said

"Why should you be sorry? He's the reason you got hurt!" Harold yelled as everyone began to walk closer, "Him and his son!"

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked

"Talking about how Jordan was behind that contested permit, and now your crenshaw boy is bringing his anger about the situation on our court, injuring my son!" Harold said aw everyone looked to Jordan who looked down as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Dad, will you -" Asher began

"That's right! Jordan Baker's the one that gave chatsworth the tip."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked causing everyone to look at him as he looked at Jordan, "You're the reason I can't go home at night?"

"Face it, coach. That boy doesn't belong here, and neither do you." Harold said

"Call me boy one more time." Naruto dared as he walked forward but Martin got between them

"That's exactly what they want you to do." Martin said before with a scoff Naruto left the party and got into his new car and sped off

Baker Mansion

Jordan made a beeline for the stairs but Martin stopped him, "Uh-uh, not so fast. We need to talk." Martin said walking to the kitchen, "Sit down."

Jordan sat at the table with Olivia standing across from him and Laura sitting away, "Please, please tell me that you weren't behind this contested permit mess." Martin said watching as Jordan just looked down, "Come on, man. With all that you have, why would you try to hurt someone with less?"

"Honey, I'm sure that's not what he was trying to do." Laura said

"Ok. Well? What is it, then?" Martin asked looking to Jordan

"I don't know. I just...Yeah, I was out on that court. Just scored, feeling on top of the world. Feel feeling like like I'd finally made you proud. Turned around, and there you were, patting his back, calling him "son," and I just reacted."

Martin shared a look with Laura, "Well, if you felt that way, you should have came to me. Why didn't you come to me?" he asked

"Really? Because you moved him into this house without even asking any of us." Jordan said

"Without ask...that may be the case, but I'm still disappointed in you, Jordan." Martin frowned

"What's new, dad?" Jordan asked

"Jordan." Laura began

"No, no. You know, it's fine. I'm always disappointing him, right?" Jordan asked standing up

"Wait. That is not true." Martin said

"It is and you know it. What is it you said? Heh! Oh, that's right. "There's no one on this team with even half Nathan's potential, skill, and talent' right?"

Martin walked forward as Jordan left the kitchen, "Jordan. Jordan!" he called but Jordan continued on

"Well, that went great." Laura sighed

"Is all this about basketball?" Martin asked

"Dad!" Olivia said looking at Martin in shock, "Do you really not see what's happening? You have a son who is desperate for your approval. Why do you think he even picked up a basketball? And you also have a daughter just out of rehab, and the one person you're focused on, the one person you're trying to save is Nathan."

"Baby girl -" Martin began

"No, look, I am so happy that you care about Nathan. It's the right thing to do, but there are other people in this house that need you, too, dad." Olivia said getting a nod from Martin before she kissed his cheek, "Good night."

'Night." Martin said

James House

Naruto sat on the couch, with his tablet watching game footage of Hawthorne, "It's a weeknight. Mom's not gonna be happy." Dillon said reading a comic book as he chewed on his apple

"Yeah, I'll handle Mom. I got to learn focus on this." Naruto said before he saw the comic, "You went to the comic book store?"

"Your friend Shawn hooked me up. You know, he seems cool." Dillon said only for his heart to nearly jump from his chest as Naruto snatched the book

"Look at me. He's not my friend, and he's not cool, a'ight? Don't let me ever hear you've been talking to him again. You understand me?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Mm-hmm." Dillon nodded quietly

"Dillon." Naruto said.

"I do." Dillon said looking down sad

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I ain't mad at you, a'ight?" Naruto said before he got up

"Where you going?" Dillon asked

"To make sure Shawn leaves you the hell alone." Naruto said leaving the house

Park

Shawn was talking to some gang members when Naruto arrived, "Hey!" he yelled

"Hey, homes. Headed in the wrong direction. Rodeo drive is the other way." Shawn said

"Leave my brother alone, a'ight?" Naruto said tossing the comic book at Shawn

"Was just offering the kid a little community kindness, that's all."

"He don't need shit from you." Naruto said stepping into Shawn's face, "If you ever come near Coop or my family again. I'll kill you."

Shawn looked at Naruto before he slammed the but of his gun into Naruto's ribs causing Naruto to fall to a knee as he coughed and looked up to see Shawn with the gun in his face,

"Yeah." Shawn nodded before Naruto reached up and snatched the gun as he elbowed Shawn to the ground and stepped on his chest putting the gun to his forehead

"I said, stay away from my family. Are we clear?" Naruto asked glaring as he cocked the hammer back on the gun

"Yeah, Beverly." Shawn said before Naruto got off him and disassembled the gun dropping it

Shawn got up and walked off with his fellow gang members following him, "How could you do this to me right now?" Naruto asked looking to Coop as he cradled his ribs as he snatched her red hat

"Do this to you? This ain't about you. Shawn been at me ever since you left."

"So why you ain't just tell me, huh?" Naruto asked

"Tell you for what? So you can be caught up in this mess? This is exactly what I try to protect you from." Coop said

"Protect me?" Naruto asked

"That's right. You and your future."

"Look, I don't want or need anybody's protection. I didn't ask for any of that." Naruto said

"And I didn't ask you to protect me, neither, bro. But you did, for a long time. But that's over now. You cannot save the world, Nate. You got to save yourself. 'Cause out here, it's every man for themself." Coop said turning and leaving

"Coop." Naruto called but she kept walking, "Hey. Coop!"

Coop looked down as Naruto leaned against the fence still clutching his ribs

Game Day

51 : 25

Naruto played the first half full time with a small ache in his ribs he's already had a triple double, with 35 point, 15 assist, and 11 blocks with 9 rebounds,

The game hasn't been as smooth though as he has been the cause of 4 turnovers in the beginning with the ache in his ribs causing him, but he's been adjusting his game,

Naruto caught the pass from JJ and ran through the lane to basket but had to do an up and under dunk causing pain to flair and as he slipped from the basket and fell on his back

53 : 25

Naruto got up slowly clutching his ribs, "Dammit." he hissed

"Dad, I think he's hurting." Jordan said

"Say what?" Martin asked

"Something's not right. I think he's hurting." Jordan repeated

"No, he's just winded." Martin said as Naruto ran up court and defended his man as the ball was tossed to his man, Naruto got into the passing lane with a stumble and fell causing the ball to bounce back and fighting through the pain he got up as his man got the ball and was about to pass it but Naruto tipped it free and ran up court to the three point line, and shot the ball with a grimace as the buzzer went off and the shot was good causing the fans to cheer as Naruto grabbed his ribs again which Martin noticed

56 : 25

Everyone went to the locker room, and Naruto sat down with a towel over his head as his teammates cheered, "Okay." Martin said getting everyone's attention, "I like what I'm seeing out there, but let's keep on that pressure. The game isn't over until the end of the 4th Quarter. So we will not be slacking off. Do not let them cut into the lead, today's game is a message that this year, is our year."

"Yeah!" the players yelled as Naruto sighed before Martin walked over

"Nate, good game, but your on the bench." Martin said walking off

"What?" Naruto asked getting up to follow but the players got between him and Martin following the man back to the court

It went downhill after that, Naruto sat on the bench with Asher as not only did Hawthorne come back but took the lead as well and no matter what, Martin did not put Naruto in the game and they lost

63 : 88

"And that's the game, ladies and gentlemen, Beverly losing another close one."

Naruto's face was blank as he lost his first game in 6 years, getting up he walked to the lockers and sat in front of his own as everyone left and Martin walked up behind him, "We both know I could've continued to play tonight."

"Probably, but, uh That's not the point.' Martin said causing Naruto to stand and look at him

"Then what is?" Naruto asked

"Raise your left arm, Nate." Martin requested and as Naruto began to slowly, "Come on. Higher. Above your head."

Naruto did so and released a sharp breath that caused Martin to nod

"There, see? You're hurt. And you could have risked a serious injury trying to do it all."

"Doesn't matter. You never should have pulled me." Naruto said

"Well, you never should have been on the floor that long to begin with. All right? I put too much on you. Let them damn boosters get in my head and - and that's on me." Martin said

"No. This loss is on you.' Naruto corrected

"Every loss is on me. My job requirement is to win games, but what I know now is I care more about you than I do about winning." Martin said

"I had a triple double tonight, 41 points injured and all. Every fuck up I made out there I corrected with a block or stealing it back. I didn't miss a single basket tonight. If you left me in, we'd be celebrating right now." Naruto said grabbing his stuff and leaving as Martin smiled for some reason

Morning, James House

Naruto rotating his shoulder, as his ribs were healed reached for the orange juice but Dillon took it, "Oh, wait." he said holding it up

"What?" Naruto asked

"Just make sure to be careful. Don't want you fumbling the juice." Dillon said

"You got jokes this morning, huh?" Naruto asked snatching the juice

'Tension breaker. Had to be done." Dillon said

'Hey, look, I got something for you." Naruto said pulling a new comic from his bag

"No way!" Dillon gasped excitedly

"You like that? Hey, I really am sorry, all right? And I'm sorry I lost last night." Naruto said looking to Grace as she sat down, "I know y'all are counting on me."

"I asked you to take this shot to give yourself a chance at something more. So what if you lost a game?"

"I went to Beverly to win. What good am I otherwise?" Naruto asked

"Nathan. Win or lose, you are so much more than what you are on that court. You push yourself so damn hard trying to take care of us all. And you've been like that ever since your daddy left, trying to prove something to yourself and to him. But you can't hold up the world on your own, baby."

Naruto sighed as Dillon patted his shoulder

Olivia walked down the street and got into Asher's car, "Ok? I'm here. What's so important?"

"Look, we haven't talked since you got back from rehab. I thought that -"

'Thought what?" Olivia asked

"That we should. Look, I I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend to Leila, but I want to change that. And with Nathan at Beverly now I feel like she's pulling away. I want to make sure that you and I are on the same page-"

"There is no "you and I." It was one drug-induced screw-up. We got caught up in the moment, and I had to walk away from my best friend because of it. I lost Leila, and I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life." Olivia frowned

"We both have to live with it." Asher said

"Then let's just keep pretending that it didn't happen, ok? Leila deserves at least that from us." Olivia said getting out the car and walking away

Later, Baker Mansion

Olivia walked into the foyer to see everyone sitting down as Martin stood up. "Is this another intervention? Because I can't handle another rambling letter from Jordan right now." she said causing the three to smile

"No, honey. Dad just has something he wants to say." Laura said

'Have a seat." Martin said as Olivia walked over and sat between Laura and Jordan, "Thank you, baby. Uh you're right. I brought Nathan to Beverly Hills because I thought it was right for me, and Nathan, um, but I didn't I didn't consider you guys. I didn't, and for that, I I apologize. I know, win or lose, job or no job, uh, the most important thing to me is not football. It's you guys. Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wish I would have told you that a little bit sooner. It's up to you guys whether or not Nathan stays because, uh, if you guys aren't cool, if we're not cool as a family, then it's not the right thing to do for anyone, even Nathan." Martin said

"So if we say no, he's gone, just like that?" Jordan asked

"Just like that." Martin said

Park

Naruto walked over to the swing set as Coop was waiting for him, "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how smart this is, after that last appearance you made." Coop said

"You know, I remember when we met. First day at little league. Man, I didn't even know you was a girl." Naruto laughed

"That's 'cause I striked your ass out 3 times."

"Twice, man. You did that twice, all right?" Naruto corrected

"3. When they figured it out, they tried to make me play for the girls' league." Coop said causing Naruto to smile, "Right. But you was like, "no! If she go, I go!" But they needed you. You was a baller at 6, so I got to stay."

Naruto sighed, "I'm worried about you, Coop." he said

"You don't need to be. You need to stop worrying about everybody else. I got it handled, for real this time, but you got to trust me." Coop said as Naruto nodded looking away and after a moment he saw Coop starring at him

"What?" Naruto asked

"What?" Coop asked back

"What you looking at me for?" Naruto asked

''Cause you being all deep with me." Coop said

"Shut up." Naruto said looking away

"Stupid." Coop said before after a moment they began to laugh

Nightfall, Baker Mansion

Naruto walked into the house ready to pack up his stuff, "Oh, he's home." Laura said

"Hey, man." Martin greeted with a large plate of ribs, as Naruto rose an eyebrow "Hope you're hungry, young Nathan."

"Dad's making his famous ribs. He just mixes two sauces together, but it's actually pretty good." Olivia said as Martin looked at her

"It's more than good. It's kind of amazing." Laura said kissing Martin's cheek

"Thank you, baby." Martin said

"You're welcome." Laura replied walking into the kitchen

'It's more than two sauces. Ok, come on. Let's eat." Martin said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man, there's plenty for everybody." Martin said picking up the plate and heading for the patio where the family table was

"You know what I mean." Naruto said causing Martin to look at him

"The family discussed it and decided. There's plenty for everybody." Martin smiled before he walked out with the girls as Jordan approached Naruto

"Nate, uh, sorry about the whole permit thing. I was angry at my dad and I took it out on you and it's not cool. But I didn't mean to take you away from your family." Jordan apologized

Naruto nodded after a moment, "I guess there are worse places to end up than Beverly Hills, right?" Naruto asked causing Jordan to chuckle

"Right. So, uh, we straight?" Jordan asked with his hand out

"Yeah, we straight." Naruto smiled shaking Jordan's hand and fist bumping the taller teen

"Come on, guys. Let's eat." Martin said before the boys walked out and sat down before they all began to eat and laugh around the table with Martin sitting back smiling watching


	3. Chapter 3

Week Later

After eating, Naruto and Olivia watched movies before Naruto went to sleep and for the entire week began to get up at 3:30 a.m and got ready before he left the house at 4:30 to arrive at Beverly for early training

The team ran suicides along the length of the court, "Stop dragging. You're only making it worse for yourself." Martin yelled, as the assistant coach told everyone push ups, 'We will continue to do these two-a-days until you show me that you can work together as a team."

Naruto doing his fingertip handstand pushups didn't complain as everyone watched him wondering why he wasn't out of breath

"Aye Nate." JJ called causing Naruto to look at him as he continued to exercise

"Sup?" Naruto asked

"How're doing that?"

"Muay Thai training since I was 6." Naruto said

"Cool." JJ nodded

Later

Asher tossed a shoe at his locker, "Dude, chill. My dad always rides us hard after we lose a game. You know that."

"Yeah, we didn't lose that game. He did." Asher said pointing at Naruto

"How you figure that?" Naruto asked

"Learn to hold onto the damn ball!"

"Really?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "I was on the bench all second half. I was hurt played a perfect game with 41 points, 15 assist, 11 blocks, 9 rebounds, and 9 steals. I fed anybody who was open when I was in the game, so I wasn't a ball hog. So how was I the reason for our lose. I left the game with the score 56 to 25 fucking points. So miss me with that hoe shit."

Naruto pushed past Asher as everyone agreed with him, "He's right Ash, Nate was a beast. We win as a team and we lose as-" Jordan began

"Yeah, we know, OK? We know. It doesn't feel like much of a team right now, and it's all thanks to a guy who isn't even one of us." Asher glared at Naruto who scoffed before he headed for the showers

Later

Naruto walked into the hall, and noticed people pointing and smiling as they looked at their phones, and narrowed his eyes before he approached a group of kids headed for the Asian with the phone

"Hey, man, what's up?" Naruto said as the kids immediately stopped smiling, "You mind if I see your phone?"

"Um, this phone?" the kid asked scared

'Yeah." Naruto nodded taking the phone and seeing a meme of him falling with a 40, looking over to Asher as he and his buddies laughed,

"I didn't create them, I swear. It just popped up in my group chat, then other people started forwarding it. You know how things go viral." the kid explained as Jordan entered the hall just in time to see Naruto drop his backpack and make his way over to Asher

"Nate. Whoa." Jordan said grabbing his shoulder as Naruto looked at him, "one fight, Principal Landon kicks you out. Come on, you know that."

"So I ain't supposed to stand up for myself? Asher and his boys been talking smack and pulling crap like this all week, and I'm just supposed to keep turning the other cheek, huh?" Naruto asked

"No, they're just being them. OK, they do this to everyone when they mess, even me. It's not personal." Jordan said

"Not personal? They made a meme out of me fumbling a 40. But, yeah, that's not personal. I guess you would see it that way." Naruto said picking up his bag and pointing to Asher and his friends, "That's your people."

"Nate, come on." Jordan said tapping Naruto's shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked away as Jordan looked to Asher and his friends

Practice

Naruto passed the ball to Noel who scored a layup, running up court he got in front of Asher who was looking for the ball and as Asher tried and failed to get open he got frustrated and elbowed Naruto in the back of the neck causing Naruto go stumble forward

"Bitch ass mother fucka!" Naruto yelled about to swing but JJ grabbed him

Martin seeing this immediately rushed forward as Naruto was held back by JJ, Sean, Jordan, and Noel while Asher was pulled back, "You got the wrong one, bruh!"

Jordan walked over to Asher and pushed him to the ground and everyone tried to separate them while the assistant coach pulled Naruto away to help him calm down before he had an episode

Moments Later

Once everyone was calm, Martin had them sit on the bleacher, as Naruto sat by the door with his stuff already packed, "You're supposed to be a team, a family! Right now you are nothing more than an embarrassment. Y'all feel like giving up this season? Y'all ready for that? I'm not. And I refuse to let you give up on your futures. Figure it out fast, 'cause if y'all ain't bonded like glue by Monday, this last week of two-a-days is gonna feel like a damn vacation. Disgusted."

As Martin was talking he and Jordan noticed how Naruto's leg was twitching as his fingers kept curling while he was taking deep breaths, and soon as Martin was done, Naruto got up and left whole Jordan was walking to the front

"Coach is right. This isn't who we are. Tomorrow, mandatory meeting, 8:00 A.M., zoomer trip, OK? You guys know the deal. We'll work out together, we'll talk this crap out together, and when the sun sets, we'll come back together." Jordan said but the door slamming caused them to jump and see Naruto gone

"What so home boy don't get to go?" Asher asked

"Nate has IED." Jordan said causing everyone to look at each other, "You don't see how he works out, Ash. He could've killed you and probably would've if we didn't pull him back. Do you really want a Black Belt Martial Artist with an uncontrollable temper after your head?"

Asher frowned as Jordan walked off as the other players immediately got off the hazing band wagon as far as Naruto was concerned

Naruto was walking when he saw Olivia and he approached her, "Hey, you okay?"

"Jordan's but buddy got in a cheap shot, but I'll be alright. My moms having this cookout and I was wondering if you'd like to CE to my neck of the woods?"

"I would love that, but I got to work on the English project with Leila. Shouldn't you be doing that, also?" Olivia asked

"I finished all my homework."

"Even the poem for Ms. Baker class?"

"She said it could be a poem, rap, or a song. As long as its over 3 minutes. I can easily do that. Multi talented over here." Naruto smiled

"No one likes a bragger." Olivia said

"Yeah whatever, I'll catch you later." Naruto said

"Bye." Olivia said as they hugged and Naruto went to his car and left

Later, Crenshaw High

Naruto and Coop sat in the stands watching the team practice, "So what, y'all never made fun of each other when y'all messed up here?" Coop asked

"It ain't just the whack memes or the hazing. They don't accept me." Naruto shrugged

"I mean, man, acceptance go both ways, though. You got to be honest. Ain't like you been all open arms.'

"Yeah, OK, Iyanla." Naruto said causing Coop to scoff

"Man, shut up."

"You know the fact you lecture me on honesty and acceptance is hilarious, right?" Naruto asked

"What are you trying to say?" Coop asked

"You finally been honest with your parents and told them you gay?" Naruto asked

"I mean, listen, have they not met me? How can I be anything else? Seriously, I'm not responsible for their blindness. But nice try, though, bro. We ain't done talking about you." Coop said

"Man, were you always this talkative?" Naruto asked

"All I'm saying is, man, physically, you with Beverly, but in your heart, you're with a whole 'nother team. You think the rich boys don't realize you still rocking your Crenshaw basketball ring? Seriously, man. And if Iyanla was here, she'd probably tell you, "child, listen."

Naruto laughed, "Don't you dare." he said

"Can't be accepted on one team till you let go of the other." Coop said

"Man, I just came to see some old friends, OK?" Naruto asked

"Mm-hmm. and peep your new replacement."

"Come on Coop, you know can't no body replace me." Naruto said standing up and walking down when the players went on break

"Aye, boo." Naruto yelled getting their attention

"Man, look who back slumming it in the 'hood." Boo said

"Hey, what up, fellas? Y'all miss me?" Naruto asked highfiving everyone

"What's up, boy? How you doing?" Boo asked

"Chillin', chillin', you still coming to my mama's cookout later?" Naruto asked

"She still making her famous Mac and cheese?" Boo asked

"Only right." Naruto said

"Then hell, yeah." Boo nodded smiling as Naruto noticed a kid watching him

"Y'all called up Cameron Wilson to replace me, huh?" Naruto asked

"Hey, at least brother's willing to rock a Crenshaw Jersey." Boo said

"Oh, it's like that?" Naruto asked a smiling Boo who nodded

"It's like that, dawg."

"All right. OK." Naruto nodded

"OK. I'll check you at the cookout, though."

"Bet." Naruto said walking off

Later

Naruto turned onto his street and saw a familiar car parked in front of his house, "You got to be kidding me." He said before he and Coop got out the car and walked into the house, to see Jordan helping out

"Who is this El debarge-looking dude?" Coop asked

"Jordan, what you doing here, man?" Naruto asked as Grace entered

"There they are."

"Look like he bastardizing them poor greens is what it look like. You never been in a kitchen before?" Coop asked

"Jordan was sweet enough to help me out while he waited on you." Grace said

"I don't know that "help" would be the word I would use." Dillon said

"OK, everybody's got jokes today, huh?" Jordan said before he snatched Dillon's chest lightly

Moments Later

Naruto and Jordan walked into the living room, "Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"To talk about the team." Jordan said

"No, man, now is really not a good time."

"Look, we don't stand a chance this season unless we all work together. Or do you not care about winning anymore?" Jordan asked

"Look, I'll play, I'll practice, and I'll damn sure do my part on the court."

"But nothing more?" Jordan asked

" I came to Beverly to play ball, not force myself into fake friendships with folks who want nothing to do with me." Naruto said

"Fake friendships? I welcomed you into my home." Jordan scoffed

"All right, look, no shade. You cool. But if we're being honest, you don't know nothing about me, dawg, or where I'm from." Naruto said

"You know what? I'm here now. Let's fix that." Jordan replied

"Nah, nah. Look, I got plans, I got friends coming over." Naruto said

"I know, yeah, your mom already said I could stay for the cookout. And you know, Nate, I can't think of a better way to really get to know you and Crenshaw." Jordan said walking back into the kitchen,

"God dammit." Naruto sighed

Later

The James Family cookout was in full swing with Naruto standing beside a sitting Coop and her new friends Porsha, when he saw Shawn was calling her, "Not today, man. I'm just trying to enjoy this fine-ass food, this fine-ass company."

"Oh, my gosh." Porsha smiled

"Xome on, man, sit down. We can wild out later." Coop said causing Naruto to sigh

"All right. I didn't say nothing." Naruto said as Dillon walked over to Jordan who was sitting alone

"What's up, Beverly Hills?" Dillon said sitting beside a smiling Jordan, "Man, don't sweat it. I'll talk to you."

30 Minutes Later

"I don't know how to play this." Porsha said

"I'm gonna show you, don't even worry about it." Coop said

"So why are we doing this?" Naruto asked Porsha

" 'Cause I want to know how to play." Porsha said

"Boy, shut up." Coop said before she began to instruct Porsha on how to play as Naruto waved Jordan over

"Look at him. About time you joined us, babyface." Coop said pausing in her instructions

"It's Jordan." Jordan said

"It's Jordan." Coop mocked as Naruto smiled, "Look at you, sticking up for yourself. Hey, Jordan. I might like you."

Coop and Jordan school hands, before he did the same with Porsha, "Where you from, Jordan?"

"Oh, he Beverly Hills all day." Naruto said

"My family's from around here." Jordan replied

"Oh, yeah? Where your grandma stay?" Porsha asked

"She's, uh I don't know the address. We haven't been back in-"

"Uh-uh, you ain't from around here." Porsha said as the hree laughed, "Hey, it's your loss. Got a couple of special folks around here."

"Ah, what up?" Naruto asked as Boo got up, "Big dawg, how you doing?"

"I'm good. How you feeling?" Boo asked

"I'm good, I'm living." Naruto said as Boo waved to the other players he brought including Cameron,

"You know everybody, right?" Boo asked

"Yeah. What's up? Hey, y'all get some chairs, be comfortable." Naruto said

Everyone sat down and had fun with Jordan observing, having thought Naruto as some street arrogant talent ball player but he was seeing that Naruto was a good person and very welcoming, as he made plates for all the elderly people at the cookout and Gabe the kids some money for the Ice Cream truck before he rejoined them and they began to talk about music,

"Hey, man, you know, bro, Nas is trash." Boo said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Hold on. Now you're just trolling, bro." Coop said

"I mean, what he even be saying? He ain't saying nothing really that deep." Boo replied

"All right, so who get the number-one spot Biggie or Pac?" Naruto asked as Jordan leaned forward to speak

"Biggie, easy." Cam said

"Man, you on the wrong coast, dawg." Naruto replied

"Straight up, man. Pac was an activist, a poet. He wasn't a better rapper." Boo agreed

"Who had a better flow?" Coop asked

"Rakim." Naruto and Jordan said causing the two to look at each other as Jordan was the center of attention

"Hands down. He was a lyrical genius, crazy mic techniques, the original smooth flow. Come on, guys. "Paid in full." No one even comes close to touching that album. Greatest of all time."

"What?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he fist bumped Jordan, "That's what I'm talkin' bout!"

"OK, babyface." Coop said as she and Jordan highfived

"Look at Carlton dropping knowledge, y'all. Who knew, man?"

"Yo." Naruto began

"Yeah, give it up for my boy! Give it up for my boy!" Coop said clapping

Nightfall

Everyone moved into the living room with Coop moving back to the couch, "Wrong! You know damn well that ain't the issue."

"The answer's one. 3 forever evers." Jordan said

""Outkast", " ", "2000"." Naruto and Jordan said together

"Thank you! Whoo!" Cpop cheered

"Another point for Carlton." Boo said

Naruto got the card and stood up growing annoyed with the sneak dissing Boo was doing, "At a black church, "how long does praise and worship last? "1- 30 minutes, 2- an hour, or 3"

"OK, OK, ain't no way Beverly Hills gettin' this one right unless he been binge-watching "Preachers of L.A." Boo interrupted

"Man, what's your problem?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, chill out. You know damn well we don't do that shit in my momma house." Naruto said

"Yeah, you're tripping. The answer's 3. Whenever the choir director feel like she's done." Coop said

"All right." Naruto nodded walking to his seat

"Now stop messing up the game. Cam, new card. Your turn." Coop said as Can got up and got his card

"OK, all right. "In the blacks-it, "if black folks left America like Britain left the EU, who do we take?" Can asked

"I vote we take Carlton here and Eminem. The white folks can keep Nate and Stacey dash." Chris said laughing as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Yo, you really disrespecting me in my own house?" Naruto asked as everyone went quiet

'I was just kidding, dawg. Relax." Chris said trying to prevent Naruto's temper from flairing

"No, ma nigga, you showing out." Naruto said standing up

"Ugh, when did you get so sensitive? Guess Beverly Hills got you all soft now, huh? Hey, you and pretty boy can head back anytime if it gets too hot." Cam said dropping the card, "Don't let us stop you."

Naruto grabbed Can by the throat and Coop, Jordan, and Chris quickly came to Cam's rescue but

"Get off me." Naruto said glaring at Chris who stood with Cam and Naruto's former teammates, "You been throwing shots all day stop being a pussy and say what you got to say."

"You ain't got no business wearing that Crenshaw ring no more. You don't belong here. Since you felt like you had to leave us to succeed, you should have just stayed gone. We got an upgrade anyway. Ain't that right, Cam?" Chris said as Cam nodded

"You seem to forget, I got you these rings." Naruto said, and made to continue but Jordan stepped in

"You know, honestly, I doubt Cam could hang with Nate on the court. Pretty sure we got the upgrade." Jordan said

"Well, uh, we'll see you in the playoffs. Oh, wait, that's right. Beverly Hills ain't been to the playoffs in years." Chris replied

"Oh, they will this year. They got me." Naruto said

"Why wait? Our boys can be here in 45. Why don't you grab your squad? Let's settle this right now." Jordan said

"I'll tell you what, y'all win, you can take this Crenshaw ring off my finger for good." Naruto smirked as he showed off the ring on his middle finger

Later, Crenshaw Gym

Everyone began to filter into the gym ready to see this exhibition match, "You ain't have to call the rest of the guys here. I had it handled." Naruto said to Jordan who smiled

"Too late." Jordan smiled walking over to JJ, Sean, and Asher

"Thanks for coming." Jordan said

"That's what we do." JJ smirked as he high dived Naruto who frowned upon seeing Asher

"I'm surprised you showed up." Naruto said as Asher looked at Jordan

"We're fighting. Doesn't mean I don't have your back." Asher said with his hand up to Jordan and after a moment they shook smiling

Naruto walked over to Coop, "I need you to hold something for me." he said handing her the ring

"You sure about this?" Coop asked

"Too late now." Naruto shrugged running over to his team, "I hope y'all ready for this. Standard game to 21, and call your own fouls. I'm going to show y'all exactly how I play, and the one thing you need to do is always and I mean always be prepared for a pass."

"Who got ball first?" JJ asked

"Shot for it." Chris said as he shot the ball from half court and air balled, while Naruto got the ball and sunk the shot easily

JJ inbounded the ball to Jordan who walked it up court and passed it to Naruto,

Naruto dribbled behind his back and spun but Can stayed with him before he dribbled between his back and spun again as he switched hands and wrapped it behind his back with a Sham god between his legs and and began to drive but sent it back between his legs and sent it back between his legs, breaking Cam's ankles before he shot the ball

0 : 3

Naruto backed up as Cam got up watching Naruto who highfived Jordan and JJ as Chris brought the ball up with Jordan on defense

Chris passed to Isaiah who slammed it into the basket

2 : 3

Jordan passed the ball to Asher who went for a layup but it was swatted by Alvin, as Naruto got the ball and a no look bounce pass to Asher allowed him to sink a corner 2

2 : 5

Naruto watched Cam as Chris passed him the ball and he immediately tried to pull up for a three but as he was rising Naruto picked the ball and dribbled up court on the fast break

Tossing the ball at the backboard, Naruto jumped from the free throw line with a 360 spin as he caught the ball mid-spin putting it between his legs and slamming it home causing the spectators to cheer loudly

Jordan and the other players from Beverly were all excited at the play as Naruto landed smirking at Cam, and Chris

"Who got soft?" Naruto asked jogging up court high giving his teammates

2 : 7

Chris quickly ran the ball up and shot a 3 before Jordan could put pressure on him, scoring the bucket

5 : 7

Naruto inbounded the ball to Jordan who jogged up, dribbling the ball between his legs and a behind the back pass to JJ who was in the lane allowed him to dunk the ball

5 : 9

Naruto clapped at the play as he jogged back, while Chris and his team ram a pick and roll, and as Chris passed to Cam Naruto stole it, but Cam, Isaiah, and Alvin boxed him in by out of bounds but Naruto pulled up and shot the ball from the other free throw line

"Good." Naruto said before the ball fell through the net with a loud SWISH

The crowd went crazy from Naruto's high projectile 3

5 : 12

Chris passed the ball to Cam as Asher guarded him and Asher played good defense but Cam was bigger and stronger hitting a turn around jumper

7 : 13

Naruto brought the ball up and dribbled between his legs and when Chris reacted he sent it back causing Chris to trip as Cam tried to poke the ball free and almost had it, had it not been for Naruto kicking the ball to Sean who scored a midrange jumper

7 : 15

Cam dribbled up the court, watching as Naruto's eyes were moving around and he tried to shot but Naruto swiped the ball and passed to Jordan who jumped and slammed it home

7 : 17

Chris frowned as he brought the ball up, watching Naruto at the top of the key, just watching him like a predator, Chris couldn't explain it, but looking into Naruto's eyes made him lose all confidence in his game so he passed it to Isaiah who passed to Alvin allowing the big man to dunk the ball

9 : 17

Naruto jogged up court as the ball was given to him, and Cam still determined to stop him was unprepared as Naruto dribbled between his legs but tossed the ball back between them and smoothly without looking flicked his wrist to Asher giving him the ball

Asher pump faked and when Chris jumped he blew by and scored with an up and under layup as Alvin tried to block his shot

9 : 19

"Let's go Maelstrom! Let's go Maelstrom! Let's go Maelstrom!" the spectators cheered with Dillon, Grace, Patience, and Coop standing and joining the chant

Chris immediately passed the ball to Cam who ran it up and passed it to Isaiah who tried to shake JJ but JJ stole the ball and passed it up to Naruto who was stopped by Cam and with a simple behind the between the legs dribble he ducked down and blew past him but Alvin jumped in front of him causing Naruto to stop on a dime and jumped but Alvin jumped to swat the ball so to the shock of everyone Naruto leaned back till his back was parallel to the ground and shot the ball over the taller form of Alvin and the ball went through the net easily

9 : 21

Everyone cheered loudly

Later

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Jordan's convertible, on their way home, "Listen, man, I know things got a little intense back there, but on the plus side, your team showed up for you. Even with all of our internal BS, they showed up. That has to feel good."

"They showed up for you and to stick it to South Crenshaw." Naruto corrected

"Isn't that what you were doing?" Jordan asked

"Only because you put us in that situation. Look, I admit I misjudged you, and we got a lot in common, so I wasn't bout to let Chris continue talking shit. I didn't want to have to play them because now they will know what to expect fr us when we do finally meet up in a real game." Naruto said

"I apprei-" Jordan began but a siren sounding off behind them causing the two to look back, "What the hell?"

Jordan pulled over and two white cops with their hands on their sidearms already approached the car as Naruto put his hands on the dashboard

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Jordan asked

"License and registration, please?" the cop asked

"Why?" Jordan asked causing Naruto to shake his head as the night just got longer, "I wasn't speeding or anything."

"You made an illegal turn at a red light. License and registration." the cop lied

"What? how far back? What turn?" Jordan asked as the cop narrowed his eyes

"Jordan, give him what he asked for." Naruto said causing Jordan to sigh and hand over his wallet and the cop began to check it

"What are you boys doing in this neighborhood?" the cop asked

'Are you serious right now? We've done nothing wrong, man.' Jordan said

"Jordan." Naruto hissed

"This is harassment. OK, my mom is a lawyer." Jordan said

"Step out of the car, please." the cop said

"What?" Jordan asked

"I need you to stop resisting and get out of the car now." The cop ordered ready to pull his gun as Jordan sighed

I know my rights, OK?" Jordan said getting out the car,

"Stand to the side, please." the cop said

"I cannot believe this. You just wait until my mom gets a load of you, big man. I'm gonna call my mom-" Jordan was interrupted as the cop grabbed him and slammed him on the hood of his car putting handcuffs of him

'You do what I tell you to do. I don't give a damn who your mom is." The cop said taking Jordan and slamming him on the sidewalk

"Officer, Sir." Naruto said trying to remain calm as his pulse began to quicken

"Get out of the car." cop2 said

"I'm showing you my hands, all right? I'm unarmed." Naruto said getting out the car slowly with his arms out, "Hey, look, restraining him ain't necessary, OK? We're cooperating."

Cop2 grabbed Naruto and tried to take him down but Naruto didn't budge till he willingly got on his knees laying across from Jordan as Cop2 tried to get a reaction from him but Naruto was focused on Jordan who he could see was terrified

"Didn't I arrest you once?" cop1 asked hoping for a reaction but frowned as he was ignored

"Hey, just keep looking at me, all right? Just keep looking at me. We didn't do anything, and your mom will get us out and have their jobs by the end of the night. Just breath."

Jordan nodded and began to take calming breaths with Naruto

Later, Baker Mansion

Laura walked into the house, followed by the boys, and Martin as Olivia waited, "I have Officer Trishell's badge number already. I want to speak to his Supervising Officer. Well, he can talk to me now or he can face me in the morning when I file a lawsuit against his entire department."

Olivia seeing the boys walked over to them and hugged Jordan, "Are you guys OK?"

Jordan remained silent for a moment as Naruto and Olivia hugged, "How could you not go off on that cop? Why didn't you have my back?" Jordan asked Martin

"I had your back. I got you home." Martin said his voice thick with emotion, "Why would you even argue with a cop in the first place? Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?"

"I did what I was taught. I was standing up for myself, OK, dad?" Jordan said walking off

"I'll check on him." Olivia said walking after him

"Yo, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked

"Mm-hmm." Martin nodded as he began to cry

"Why you ain't never talked to Jordan about dealing with the police? By the time I was 8, my moms made it clear. Cops like that, they see my blackness as a weapon, you know, so you talk slow, you do as they ask, you keep your hands visible, and you never run. How come you ain't tell him that?" Naruto asked

"I guess I thought I had time. I fought so hard to get up out the 'hood. I honestly thought that with all this I honestly thought that I had bought Jordan just a little bit more time before he had to face the The ugly side of being a black man in America." Martin said

"Can't nobody shelter his son from it." Naruto said

Morning, Beverly High

Naruto watched as Jordan walked up to him as the team walked onto the court behind him, "So you want to tell me why you had me call everyone here?"

"Look, man, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's kind of messed up it took being face down with you in the concrete to realize we ain't all that different. And I probably would have realized that sooner if I hadn't been pushing y'all away." Naruto said causing Jordan to smile as he and Naruto fist bumped

"Its all good."

Asher and the others walked up, "What's with the impromptu meet-up?" he asked

"Nate's got something to say." Jordan said

"Hey, thank y'all for showing up. And I don't mean just this morning, I mean yesterday, too. Hey, yo, my last team, we were like a family, and I just assumed y'all weren't driven by that same bond, and that's my bad. But y'all turning up for me yesterday showed me what kind of team y'all really are, and I want in on that. Crenshaw will always be a part of who I am, but being a Beverly Eagle, that's a part of who I'm becoming. So I'm here fully committed to this team."

The team nodded with smiles, before Asher stepped up, "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting since you got here. That meme it ain't cool and I am really sorry."

Naruto nodded, "Apologies accepted. I think I should properly introduce myself."

Naruto took a deep breath, "The name is Nathan James, number 69 cause I gets nasty on the court, and your favorite player ain't fucking with me. Since I was 8 I've been working on my game, dribbling, shooting from anywhere, and passing in any situation. I don't want to just go to the NBA, I want to dominate in a way no one has ever done before, not even Michael, and this year I will make it my mission that the Beverly Eagles become Champions."

The team smirked nodding, "Hell yeah." Jordan said as he put a hand forward and everyone follow suit, "Eagles on three. 1, 2, 3."

"Eagles!" Everyone yelled as Martin watched before he caught Jordan's eyes and they nodded at each other JORDAN: All right.

Meanwhile

Coop was with her mom who was setting the table, "No, seriously, Dillon beat him at dominoes again. You should have seen Mr. Roundtree's face. I thought he was gonna-"

"I don't want you hanging around that Patience girl anymore." Mrs. Cooper said after finding Coop and Patience asleep on the floor this morning, "There's been rumblings in the Church. She's trouble."

"So you think Patience is trouble because she's gay? Because that would make me trouble since. Since I'm gay, too." Coop said causing her mom to scoff

"You're not gay. You're confused. And it's girls like Patience that are confusing you." Mrs. Cooper said without looking at her daughter

"Mom, look at me, please." Coop pleaded motioning to her tanktop baggy pants and Timbs, "I am gay. And there is no amount of prayer that's gonna change that. Trust me, I've tried."

Mrs. Cooper sighed, "I love you, Tamia. Your father and I worked hard to raise you right. But I'm sorry. I...I can't condone this. So if you cannot abide by our rules, you cannot live in this house." she said as Coop frowned before she nodded

"Well, then I guess I don't live here anymore." Coop said walking off to pack her stuff

Crenshaw High

Naruto was leaning against the wall talking to some girls from the cheerleading team when he saw Chris, "I thought I made myself clear that you ain't welcome here no more."

Naruto walked up to Chris, "We've known each other since we were 10, in that time have I ever listened to someone who told me NOT to do something?" Naruto asked as Chri frowned, "You know me. I need you to take your head out of your ass. You think I volunteered to go to Beverly Hills, nigga please. This entire time I've been hoping that I would have to come back here, but I see how it is. So I'm going to tell you this, I don't ever play Basketball at half speed."

"You play to crush your opponent."

"Hm." Naruto nodded, "I'm going to take Beverly to the Playoffa, and I want you there. Over the years I've told you how to perfect your shot, it's bout time you take that advice."

Naruto turned to leave, "Hey, yo. Why you helping me?" Chris asked

"'Cause no matter what you say, this is my community, you are my family, and this is who I am. Me playing for Beverly ain't gonna change that. Family, we help each other, right? Plus, I want to play the best version of y'all in the playoffs." Naruto said before he continued walking

Beverly High, Locker Rooms

Jordan was sitting in front of Martin, "Jordan, I need for you to know that none of what happened yesterday is your fault." Martin said

"Yesterday you said-"

"I know I know what I said. Um, I was scared. I was angry, and I was wrong. Your mother and I, we should have had a talk with you a long time ago about the reality of facing the police, and that's on me. That's my bad. See, I'm gonna fix that today, because the most important thing to us is keeping you and your sister alive."

Jordan nodded, "Why have you never taken me to Crenshaw, dad? We live 30 minutes away from where you grew up, and the first time I spent any real time there was yesterday. Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

'Jo-Jo, of course I'm not ashamed of you. I love you. Now, I don't spend time in Crenshaw, but that That has more to do with with my past. But, you know, you're right, I shouldn't keep you separated from any part of who you are. And I have an idea of a good place to start."

Later, James House

Naruto was sitting down on the couch when the doorbell rang, and Grace answered it, to see Coop with her stuff, "I didn't know where else to go." she said

Grace lead Coop inside and hugged her as she began to cry, Naruto got up and grabbed her things taking them to his room,

Barber Shop

Jordan was getting a haircut as his barber told a story about Martin who was smiling, "Here it comes. Here it comes." Martin said

"And her granddaughter straight up took all her money." The barber finished causing everyone to laugh

"I told you." Martin said chuckling

"I tried to tell her." the barber said

'I'm sure you did." Martin replied smiling, "And there's no helping some people."

"Ha ha! Yeah." the barber said as he finished Jordan's lineup, "There you go, son."

'Thanks." Jordan smiled

"Got him looking sharp." Martin said

"Looking real good. Yeah, it's good to see your old man again. Yeah, it been a while." the barber said looking to Martin who nodded

'Yes, sir." Martin said

"Ooh-wee. That boy just loved getting in trouble."

"OK, easy." Martin said

"Yeah. He ever tell you those stories?" the barber asked

"No, sir." Jordan said before the barber tool him deeper into the shop

"Here we go." Martin said as he got up an got some water

"Yeah, he was the raw man back then. Basketball player. Yeah, he was something. Yeah, he was like the Tasmanian devil." the barber said as Jordan looked at the frame news paper clipping of his dad's draft article, "And it wasn't till he started dating Grace James Actually, it was Grace Harper back then. Yeah. Anyway, that's what finally settled him down."

"My dad and my dad and Grace James?" Jordan asked

"Oh, yeah." the barber said taking a photo album and showing a picture of Martin and Grace hugging in High school, "That's them right there. Yeah, as inseparable as they were all through high school, I just knew they were gonna end up married. Yeah, but I guess I was way off. Funny how things have a way of working out, her son living with you guys and all."

The barber laughed and walked away as Jordan kept looking at the picture and back to his dad who was on the phone

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

Week Later

Cheering rattled the lockers as Naruto, and the team entered after winning the game, Naruto sat down smiling as he wiped the sweat from his body as his teammates slapped his back and shook his hand, "Listen up." Martin said getting everyone's attention, "All right. Tonight, you all finally played to your full potential."

"Yeah!" the players yelled

"This is what happens when you play together as a team. We sent a message to the whole league tonight. You know what that message is?"

"What's that, Coach?" Noel asked

"Tell us, Coach." Sean said

"If you're gonna come, you got to come through us." Martin said getting a nod from everyone, "I said, if you're gonna come, you got to come through us."

The players cheered, "This was much more than just one win. This was the beginning of something special. That's right. Let's keep it rolling. Get it right now! Get in here." the players crowded around Martin placing their hands forward, "Message on 3. 1, 2, 3.

"Message!" the team yelled

The Eagles went on a 3 game run lead by Naruto, Jordan, Asher, and JJ

The Boosters were immensely happy with the turn around, as was Martin with the team being closer,

Currently Naruto was at the gym, shooting threes and as he was about to shoot again he paused as his eyes flashed red with slit pupils for a moment,

Naruto sighed, "So your here too." he said

"Of course I am."

Naruto turned around, "Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha aka Samuel Evans (Shawn Mendez) smirked at Naruto, "Naruto."

The two warriors looked at each other, "What're you doing here?"

'I heard rumbling that Beverly got themselves a ringer, and had to see for myself. I had no idea it would be you."

"So you came to intimidate whoever was here?"

"Our school are rivals. The past year I destroyed Beverly and I plan to do it again. With you running with them my victory will be all the more sweeter.' Sasuke smirked

"We will see. I hope your ready to be the runner up again in this life." Naruto smirked

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and got into his Porsche and left as Naruto watched him

Later, Bar

Naruto was sitting down nursing a drink, as the guys talked about football "All I'm saying is going strictly off fantasy points, touchdowns are worth more than interceptions.

"Man, come on! A pick can change the game." Jordan said

"And a touchdown can win a game."

"Nate get in on this." Jordan said looking to Naruto who was still looking off into space, "Nate?"

"Yeah." Naruto said looking up

"You okay, you've been staring off onto space for a while."

"Malibu Hugh's star player paid me a visit earlier." Naruto said causing Asher's, and Jordan's eyes to widen

"Samuel?" Jordan asked

"Hm," Naruto nodded

"Great. Don't let him get in your head, man. With the way we've been playing, we can take them." Jordan nodded

"I know, I just can't wait. The next couple of teams have their own monsters. I'm restless." Naruto smirked as he did some research and he was pretty sure he knew these monsters from his past

Naruto looked up to see Olivia, AMD walked over to her, "What's up?" he asked

"Look at you fitting in with the cool kids." Olivia smiled

"I don't know about all that. On the court maybe, but off the court, it still feels kind of,"

"Forced?" Olivia asked getting a nod, "Yeah. Trust me. I feel you. I'm still not sure how I fit into all this yet, you know?"

"There's only one way to find out. Come chill with us." Naruto said

"Um you know what? No. I don't think so. I'm just, uh, picking up some food to go, so."

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Well I don't want you to be alone, so I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know." Naruto smiled walking over to his bag as Olivia smiled watching him before they left the restaurant

Later

Martin was examining two ties when Jordan walked down the stairs, "What do you think?' he asked

"About what?" Jordan asked

"I'm holding up two ties." Martin smiled

"Um, solid blue." Jordan said

"Well, I think I'll go with the stripes." Martin said walking to his office

"Glad I could help. What's it for?" Jordan asked following into the office

"Your mom's got one of her things tonight." Martin said

"Don't you usually bail on those?" Jordan asked

"This one's mandatory. What's up?" Martin asked sitting down

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I might be a little over my allowance limit this month." Jordan said

"Oh, no. Again? Jordan, you promised." Martin said looking at his computer

"I know. I know. It's just Nate's been hanging out a lot more, which is great for the team, but when the bill comes, he can't always cover his end, you know? So I just wanted to make sure he doesn't feel left out." Jordan lied watching his dad intently

"Got it. Well, I know you're trying to do the right thing. I think that's cool, but, uh, I've been in Nate's shoes, and he doesn't need you paying for him. He is not your responsibility." Martin said

"But he's yours." Jordan replied

"Well, while he's under my roof, he is, yeah. So I'll take care of it." Martin smed standing up and walking off as Jordan watched before he got onto his dads computer

Moments Later

Naruto walked down the stairs, "Yo, Nate, hold up." Martin said as Naruto paused at the door and looked at him

"What's up, Coach?" Naruro asked walking forward

"Did you get that film on Culver City?" Martin asked meeting him halfway

"Oh, yeah, I already watched it." Naruto said

"My man."

"Zachary and Hector are solid, too. We got to be on point." Naruto said as a flash of a femine boy with ice abilities and an eyebrow less masked Zanbatou wielding man appeared in his minds eye

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I wanted to give you this." Martin said handing Naruto a small envelope, "It's just an allowance. It should get you through the next couple of months."

"Nah, I'm good, Coach." Naruto said not taking it

"No. I gave one to Jordan and Olivia." Martin replied

"They your kids. Look, I don't want it. All right? I'm good. Thank you, though." Naruto smiled

"I respect that more than you know. But you're living in Beverly Hills now. It comes with a price. Plus, I brought you here. So it's only fair that I help take some of that burden off you." Martin nodded as he put the envelope in Naruto's jacket pocket

"Hey, come on, man." Naruto said

'Ah, spend it, don't spend it, that's on you, but I'll feel much better knowing that you got it." Martin said walking off

"Coach?" Naruto called

"Get out of here." Martin said leaving the room as Naruto sighed

Elsewhere

Olivia, and Leila were sunbathing by the pool overlooking the city, "Wow. I forgot about this view." Olivia said

"Yeah, it's been a while since you were here. Does it feel weird?" Leila asked

"Well, now it kind of does." Liv said

"I'm sorry. I just I'm trying not to force anything, and I just missed you. Hey, I don't know if you know, but Asher's having a party tonight." Leila said as Olivia nodded

"Yeah, JJ created an Instagram for it." Olivia replied

"So why don't you come to the party?" Leila asked

"Seriously?" Liv asked

"What?"

"I was in rehab, Leila. I'm not really sure being around beer pong and jell-o shots is advisable right now." Olivia said

"You know, I didn't realize how bad it was until you went away." Leila replied sadly

"It's OK, really. Trust me, I am so over being the sad rehab girl who just sits home alone every weekend." Liv said walking to the pool and sitting down putting her legs into the water,

"Well, if you did come, you wouldn't have to drink." Leila said walking over and sitting beside Olivia, "Here. I'll tell you what, as an act of solidarity, I won't drink either. And you can bring Nathan."

"Nate went home already." Liv said

"OK, so go get him. Drag him back. He does the same thing you do. And, besides, I know you like him." Leila smiled

"No, I don't!" Liv gasped

"Olivia, I see the way you look at him." Leila smiled,

"Yeah, kind of like the way he looks at you?"

"I'm with Asher. You know that. Look, I just want you to be happy again. And I think this party might be a good place to start over."

James House

Naruto was packing up the food he got from the grocery store when Coop walked in, "Dang. What's all this?" she asked

"What's it look like?" Naruto asked

"It look like you bought out Reggie's." Coop said looking into a bag

'Look, check this out. I got milk, cheese, eggs I'm gonna fry them up tomorrow morning and oxtails." Naruto said taking said item out the bag

"Oxtails?" Coop asked

"Ma's favorite." Naruto smiled placing them in the fridge

"Yo, how you get all this?" Coop wondered before Naruto tossed her the envelope

"Allowance." Naruto said

"And you took it?" Coop asked counting the money

"Look, I ain't gonna spend it on myself, all right? My mom's always got a stack of past-due bills, so I figured the least I can do is help out with some groceries." Naruto shrugged

"You... you think I should be living here?" Coop asked

"Of course, you family." Naruto smiled

"I know, but I just I wish I could help out, too. It's like everybody got paper but me." Coop said

"What you mean?" Naruto asked before there was a knock at the door and Coop tossed the envelope back before she went to answer it and saw Olivia

"What you make, a wrong turn or something?" Coop asked

"Actually, like 3. I'm Olivia." Olivia smiled

"I'm Coop." Coop introduced

"Hi, Coop. Um, is Nathan here?" Olivia said

"He is. Come on in." Coop said opening the door further

"Thanks." Liv said walking into the house to see Naruto exit the kitchen as Coop walked over to her

"They skinny. You was right." Coop said causing Naruto to smile

"I told you." he said as Coop entered the kitchen, "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia said

'This is my spot. I know it ain't Beverly Hills, but-"

"No, no. It's... I love it." Olivia nodded as Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Right. Why am I here? You know what I did last weekend? I watched "Girls Trip."

"Good movie." Naruto nodded

"Three times And a half. It was just playing on a loop, and I was laying on the couch and just didn't change the channel. So I had a crazy thought."

"All right." Naruto said

"I say we go to Asher's party." Olivia smiled as Naruto gained a look, "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Naruto asked

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter. You said it yourself, tt still feels forced. Maybe that's because you come home every weekend and I stay home every weekend." Olivia said as Naruto scratched the back of his hair

"Man, why you keeping that girl hanging?" Coop asked as the two turned to her, "Listen, he's always so serious. I don't know when was the last time that boy's been on a date."

"Coop." Naruto called as Liv laughed silently

"What?" Coop asked

"Shut it." Naruto said causing Coop to retreat back to the kitchen, as Naruto sighed and turned to a smiling Liv

"So what do you say? You in?" Liv asked

"I think you should go." Coop said causing Naruto to glare at her, "I'm just saying."

Later, Asher's House

Asher stood beside the Dj on the balcony overlooking the party, as his friends jumped into the pool and passed drinks around having a good time as Naruto and Olivia walked up, "You sure about this?" Naruto asked

"Not at all. You know, in fact, "Girls Trip" is on again in 20 minutes." Liv said causing Naruto to laugh before he grabbed her hand,

"You got this." Naruto said encouragingly before he observed his surroundings, "Yo, Asher lives here?"

" Yeah, not my style. It's a little "Winter's Coming" if you ask me, but it does have a bowling alley." Liv said

"So any advice? Rules I should know?" Naruto asked

"Stay away from the dare chips." Liv smiled

"The what?" Naruto asked

"You'll see." Olivia giggled, "You got rules in Crenshaw?"

"Yeah, don't step on nobody's feet." Naruto said

"I'll watch my step." Liv nodded as Nsruto saw the team

"Let me go holler at my boys real quick, all right?" Naruto said

"Yeah." Liv nodded

"You gonna be OK?" Naruto asked getting a nod before he walked over to his friends who were excited to see him

"Virgin lemonade?" Leila asked holding a glass to Liv who took it, "You two look good together."

"We're not together, Leila. You know this." Liv said

"Um, maybe if he knew you liked him." Leila replied

'Stop trying to play matchmaker." Liv frowned

"Sorry. I just want you to be happy." Leila said getting a nod from Liv

Later

Naruto and JJ were in the garage looking st the 1950 Porsche Speedster, "Damn." Naruto said

"Right?" JJ smiled

'Porsche?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, let's get in." JJ said hopping into the drivers seat

"Hey, man, maybe we shouldn't.

"Come on, man" JJ said looking for the keys.

"Screw it, let's go." Naruto smiled getting into the car and helping loom for the key as Asher walked in

"What are you guys doing?"

"You got a key?" JJ asked and Asher looked panicked as he ran over

'No, no, no. Guys, out of the Porsche." Asher demanded

"Hey, man, we was just-" Naruto began

" I mean it. If you get one fingerprint on this car, my dad's gonna kill me." Asher explained

"Oh, relax, man." JJ said as he and Naruto got out the car

"When did your dad get this?" JJ asked

"A few months ago." Asher answered as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"All right. You need a drink, bro." JJ said walking back to the party

'You all right, man? You just seem kind of-" Naruto was explaining I'm I'm good.

"Let's just get back." Asher said as Naruto watched him go and noticed signs of photos being removed from the walls before followed after Asher

Later, Nightfall

Naruto and Olivia walked into house to see JJ nude, Asher, Leila, and some other kid playing poker, "Why is JJ naked?" Naruto asked

"You can bet just about anything in this poker game money, clothes, anything of value. This is why Asher's parties are so legendary. But remember what I said, OK?"

"Stay away from the dare chips." Naruto said

"Trust me." Olivia said before Asher saw him and called out to him

"Nathan, jump in, man." Asher invited

"Nah, I'm good, man." Naruto smiled

"The only person at the party who doesn't want a seat at the table?" Asher asked

"I'm just trying to keep my clothes on, all right?" Naruto replied pointing to JJ causing everyone to laugh

"Just bet money. I saw you holding on to all that cash today. Or is that, like, an emergency fund?" Asher baited as Naruto smirked

"All right. Deal me in." Naruto said sitting down

"All right. What are you playing with?" Asher asked

"Is this enough?" Naruto asked taking the allowance Martin gave him and putting it on the table,

'That's enough." JJ nodded

Later

Naruto smirked as a few hands went by and he won back his money plus more, and on the latest hand he got a crap hand, having saw Asher cheat but he wasn't going to call attention to it, as something was going on, Asher sighed, "I fold." he said

"I re-raise you one dare chip." Leila said to Naruto

"I'm gonna call you." Naruto replied tossing a chip into the pot

"All right. Turn them over." Leila smiled revealing her hand, 'Full house."

"Two pair. You got me." Naruto smiled tossing his cards down

"So I know you're new to this, but I just won your dare chip, so you have to do anything I say." Leila said

"All right. Hit me with it." Naruto said

"Go skinny-dipping in the jacuzzi." Leila replied

"Easy." Naruto smiled, 'How long?"

"Well, that part's up to you." Leila said as Naruto began to stand, "And Olivia Baker."

Olivia looked at Leila who smiled at her as Naruto looked at her and shrugged

Moments Later

On the other side of the house away from the party, Olivia led Naruto to the jacuzzi, "Here we are." she said

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. You warned me about them dare chips." Naruto smiled

"You're not the one I'm blaming." Olivia said

"Look, we don't have to get in there." Naruto replied

"I think blowing off a dare at an Asher Adams party is the opposite of fitting in off the court." Olivia smiled

"OK. So who's going first?" Naruto asked

"Turn around?" Olivia asked

"You're the boss." Naruto nodded turning around before Olivia stripped and got into the pool and wrapped her hair up

"OK, I'm in. Your turn." Olivia said was Naruto turned around to see her submerged in the water, as he took off his shirt

"You're not gonna turn around?" Naruto asked unbuckling his belt as Olivia smiled and turned around before Naruto stripped and got in, and she turned around

"What happens now?" Naruto asked leaning back before Olivia crawled over to him and he leaned forward before the two kissed leaning away, "I don't want you to feel pressured into this.'

"It's my decision." Olivia smiled before they kissed again,

Releasing her bottom lip, Naruto traveled to her neck sucking on her skin so he could taste her more

As Olivia felt her pussy getting wet from such actions, she got off his lap and was now on her knees, as he had him stand up and lowered her head onto his cock, taking his full length. She licked all around and sucked hard, then started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls, being sure to take care of him. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. He moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Olivia was able to sense it too, so she let her lovers balls drop from her mouth and replaced it with his head. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head slowly and sensuously. She did her best to wrap her tongue around his entire cock and squeezed while slurping on his cock. Naruto gave a groan and after several long moments, he couldn't take anymore and fired a large glob of cum into her mouth. Olivia greedily swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest.

Naruto gave a small huff as she pulled away, unwrapping and sliding against him with her tongue as she did. Once he was 'free' he quickly switched their positions, so now that he was on his knees and eye level with her pubic hair and moist slit, as he had her sit on the edge of the jacuzzi,

Naruto moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a whimpering moan from Olivia. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, and Olivia moaned louder, even calling his name. She gave a hiss as she felt his tongue push into her, he tasted her juices and pushed in further getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible, swirling around.

Olivia was losing her sense of reason as she moaned and wriggled about, though her hands were firm on his head, pushing him in more. She needed this, she truly did. She thrust her hips forward and that sent her over the edge as her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over his face and into his mouth not that he minded. He drank her up before pulling away and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head against her lips which had somewhat spread on their own showing their eagerness. "Do it," Olivia pleaded

Naruto nodded before he pushed himself into her and her body tensed bracing herself for the slight pain and huge amount of pleasure she was receiving from taking the largest member she's ever had after.

She was tight like a vice, and hot. His hands went to her hips and he gripped them comfortably and began to move his hips in a provocative motion that made her grit her teeth and moan

"Nate!" Olivia gasped out as he began to thrust forward without relent, his grip tightening as he was losing himself in his lust. "Ah! Uh! More! Yes!" Olivia commanded as she gripped the edge of the jacuzzi, then mid thrust, she pushed him back into the water with a loud splash so she was now riding him, allowing her to be in control.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand braced against his abs as she moaned for him loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places that needed to be hit. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own and had it plant on her breast. "Mhm!" she hummed louder as his strong palm pressed against her nipple,

His other hand followed the previous' movements, gripping it as best as he could. He squeezed, her flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throat manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips.

She writhed, ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail her moans and shudders, it didn't matter who would hear because she only got louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then she slammed herself back down hard and fast. Thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down, and the moment she hit his hips, she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard.

Naruto turned her around and plunged himself inside of her and began to pound with wanton abandon. She of course thrust back with an equal and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met, he went faster and faster driving her back to him before he moaned and tensed as he quickly pulled out and painted her ass and back with his seed

Later

Naruto and Olivia got out of the pool, "You sure we shouldn't clean that?" Naruto wondered

"Its fine, they can worry about it." Olivia smiled as Naruto smiled and they were about to kiss when Jordan appeared

"Olivia!" Jordan called causing the two to looked over as he entered, "The party's over."

"Hey, man, we weren't doing nothing." Naruto lied

"Good. Let's go." Jordan said grabbing Olivia's arm but she snatched away from him,

"Don't talk to me ever." Olivia said walking off with Jordan running after her as Naruto sighed

"Great."

Baker Mansion

Martin, and Laura were sitting with some important people as Laura was running for D.A and as Martin smiled he said, "Well, I guess now would be a good time to thank all of you for coming tonight."

"You've not only supported my decision to run for D.A., but you've all been there for us as friends. We know it's going to be a battle, but we also know that we wouldn't stand a chance without all of you, so thank you." Laura said holding up her glass

"Cheers." Martin said

"Cheers." Everyone said before they drank from their glass

Moments Later

Martin walked to his bar with a friend, "Hey, how about a refill?" his friend asked

"Uh, single cube?" Martin asked

"That's the only way." his friend smiled causing Martin to chuckle, "Hey, is everything OK, Martin? You seem a little distracted tonight."

"I guess I just got a lot on my mind." Martin said

"Well, Laura's a good one, and she's right. There's a fierce battle ahead." the man said

"Well, we're prepared." Martin nodded

"Yeah, I hope so. Because her opponents will not leave a stone unturned."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked raising an eyebrow

"Politics brings out the worst in people. I mean, we all have a past, so just know, everything comes out." the man said as Martin looked troubled

Asher's Party

Olivia was storming off with Jordan following her, "Leave me alone!"

"Let me explain." Jordan pleaded as Olivia paused and glared at him

"It took a lot for me to come here tonight. I was finally enjoying myself, and you ruined it." Olivia said before she walked off

"Look, I I know you like him, OK? I know you do, but it's a bad idea, OK? Trust me." Jordan replied

"It's none of your damn business." Olivia said

"I think he's our brother." Jordan admitted causing Olivia to pause and look at Jordan

"What?"

"I think Nathan's our brother." Jordan repeated

Elsewhere

Naruto was with Leila, "Where's Olivia?"

"Jordan came and made her leave." Naruto said with a minor shrug

Leila was about to speak but Asher and JJ came back with the Porsche, "Oh, that is how you drive a car." JJ said getting out the car

"I'm just happy you didn't kill us." Asher said as the two walked forward the Porsche began to roll back

"Ha ha! All right, everybody, let's get back to the poker game."

"Yo, the Porsche." Naruto called causing Asher to turn around and immediately he ran for it

"No! no, no, no, no, no! No!" Asher yelled running outside with everyone to see the Porsche slam into the back of someone's truck

Later

Naruto watched as the tow truck loaded up the Porsche, and he saw Asher sitting on the curve looking down, and walked over, 'I know that look." he said

"What look?" Asher asked watching as Naruto sat beside him

"In my neighborhood, there's a look you see on a lot of the faces. Desperation. It's easy to spot. It's a different look than fear." Naruto said as Asher frowned before he out on a smug smirk

"Oh, what makes you think I'm desperate?" Asher asked

"Come on, man. All day, something didn't feel right about this party. You ain't got no pictures of your family hanging anywhere in this house. You always seem to be forgetting your wallet, and you let everybody else pay for this party. It ain't hard to spot somebody with no money, man. Look, I know you're in trouble, bro." Naruto said

"Look, you don't know anything." Asher frowned getting up and walking away

"I know somebody who can fix that." Naruto called causing Asher to pause and look at him,

Later, Crenshaw Body Shop

The tow truck pulled to a body shop and Asher and Nate got out as a man opened the gate, when Asher stopped Naruto, "Hey, are these cars stolen?"

"Nah." Naruto said looking at the assortment of cars, "I mean maybe. Look, don't ask, all right?"

"Yo, is that little Nathan James?' the man asked walking over

"What up, Big J?" Naruto greeted as the two bro hugged

'Man, this better be good. You dragged me out of my bed at 3:00 in the morning."

"Look, I appreciate you, all right? This is Asher." Naruto introduced and Big J nodded to Asher, "And this,"

Naruto motioned to the Porsche

"Let's see what you got." Big J said walking to the tow truck and looking the Porshe over, "All right. So what are we looking for here? Good as new or good enough?"

"Good as new." Asher answered

"That could take some time. I have to order original parts. At least a week." Big J said as Asher shook his head

"All right. How about good enough?" Naruto asked

"Nathan, I," Asher began

"Hey, we got everything we need right here. Trust me. It'll look good as new."

"All right. Do your thing, Big J." Naruto said handing over half of the money he won from the poker game as Asher looked at him in shock thinking he handed over all of it

Baker Mansion

Olivia was sitting at the island in the kitchen, "Olivia, we got to do something about this." Jordan said walking over

"No, Jordan. I'm not entertaining your ridiculous theories." Olivia replied

"Open your eyes, OK? Dad moved Nathan into our home, treats him like a son." Jordan said

"How else is he supposed to treat him, Jordan?" Olivia asked

"He also took me down to a barber shop in his old neighborhood, OK? One of the old guys said dad and Nathan's mom used to date, like, serious." Jordan said

"OK, well, that still doesn't mean that he's our Br-"

"And he also deposited money into a Crenshaw bank account." Jordan interrupted

"Whose bank account?" Olivia asked

"I called the bank to try to find out, but I needed dad's pin." Jordan said

Morning, James House

Naruto walked to the fridge, "Hey, what up, ma?" he greeted Grace who was washing dishes

"You hungry?" Grace asked

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto said grabbing some juice

"Got lots here to eat 4 types of cereal, oxtail." Grace listed

"The oxtail's for you." Naruto said

"I don't need no oxtail." Grace frowned

"So what, I can't buy you groceries now?" Naruto asked

"You didn't buy me any groceries. Martin Baker did, and that is not OK."

"He didn't." Naruto lied causing Grace to frown

"So where the money come from?"

"I beat some kids in HORSE, same way I got the car." Naruto lied more than willing to take the load off his moms shoulders in anyway he could

"This ain't you, Nathan." Grace frowned

"What am I supposed to do? You wanted me to move to Beverly Hills, and I did. And on the court, things are starting to click, but off the field, I still feel like I'm trying to fit in. If all I have to go is beat smug white boys in basketball to get some money enough that I can put food in the house, and still take care of myself, I will do that.'

"I know it's hard, but that has always been your greatest strength. You work harder than anybody else. You don't need anything given to you. You earn it. Just don't you pretend to be something you're not just to try to fit in. And, remember, the free stuff, it always comes with a bigger cost."

"I know who I am, and I earned the money from the food. And please tell me why is it such a big deal if the money came from Coach."

Grace made to speak, "Your not telling me something." Naruto said

"W-we used to date in High School." Grace admitted causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he blinked and began to look sick

"H-he's not my-"

"No, he's not your daddy. I promise you that." Grace said

"Good." Naruto sighed in relief, "Well if that's all, then we good. Can't hate on someone you dated as a kid before I was even here."

Naruto smiled, kissed her cheek and walked off, as Grace looked after him

Naruto walked to the door and met Coop there, "Where you going?"

"To work." Coop said

"You got a job?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I cut heads for Alvin at the barbershop. Shawn got it for me."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I am." Coop said before they left the house

Asher's Fake House

Naruto pulled the Porshe into the garage, and laughed, "Hey, man, that was crazy." Naruto said as Asher sighed in relief, "So you took down all the family photos, huh?"

"6eah, I figured someone would ask why I wasn't in any of them." Asher nodded

"Man, that's got to be exhausting, pretending like that." Naruto said

"Yeah, you have no idea. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. You gonna tell anybody?" Asher asked

"Nah, man, you good. You good. I think there's one person you should tell, though." Naruto said

"Do you know what my mom did when my dad went broke? She packed up and left." Asher said as Naruto frowned

"Man, Leila ain't gonna do that. And if she did, she's not who I thought she was." Naruto said looking at Asher, "Trust your lady. Worst thing you can do is lie about who you are, and if she were to find out on her own. There's no coming back from that."

Asher nodded before Naruto got out the car, "Hey, thank you, Nathan."

Naruto smiled and nodded before he left

Baker Mansion

Naruto entered the door to see Olivia walking down the stairs, "Hey." he greeted

"Hey." Olivia smiled

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's up, man?" Martin greeted walking over, "How was your weekend?"

"Revealing. My mom said you and she used to date in high school." Naruto said as Olivia looked at him in surprise,

"Uh" Martin was stumped

"I'm betting you moving me to Beverly was a favor for her." Naruto said causing Martin to sigh and nod, "Hm,"

"Look Nathan wha-"

"I'm not mad. I mean you and her dated before I was even on this planet, and even though your promise to her spiralled into me living under your roof, you kept your word to her, and I respect that.' Naruto said getting a nod from Martin who smiled, "Night."

Naruto began to walk upstairs, "Night." Martin said

Olivia looked at her dad, "You and Grace James?" she asked getting a nod from her dad, "Is Nathan my bro-"

"No. I'm not his father." Martin said sternly getting a nod from his daughter who walked off as Martin sighed and went to his room

Naruto's Room

Naruto had Netflix loading on his PlayStation, as he began to get ready for bed, when their was a knock at the door, and he opened it to see Olivia, "Hey."

Olivia jumped into Naruto kissing him as he returned it backing up and closing the door

With Jordan

Jordan was sitting at his dads desk, "Crenshaw trust. How can I help you?" the bankteller said

"Hi. This is Martin Baker. I'm calling about a wire transfer made to your bank." Jordan said

"Can I have your pin, please?" the teller asked

Jordan looked around and noticed his dads jerseys framed, "22 22." he said unsurely

"Thank you. Yes, here it is. I can confirm your monthly transfer of $650 has gone through as scheduled."

"Monthly?" Jordan asked

"That's right." the teller said

"Right. And, um, how many transfers have I made again just for my records?"

"197 months, just under 17 years." the teller said as Jordan's eyes widened

"Thank you, uh one more thing." Jordan said as he began to talk

Olivia, moaned as Naruto slammed into her from behind as he sucked on her neck, the two having no idea what Jordan was doing

 **Finished**

 **Zabuza, and Haku- Zachary (Power Forward) and Hector (Point Guard)**

 **Nagato Uzumaki- Nicholas Harper (Shooting Guard)**

 **Orochimaru- Oscar Simmons (Point Guard)**

 **Sasuke and Itachi- Samuel (Shooting Guard),and Ethan (Small Forward)**

 **Obito, and Madara- Oliver (Point Guard) and Michael (Power Forward)**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki- Kevin Harris (Center**

 **These are the ones who will truly be a problem for Naruto on the court, no chakra for Nin, or Genjutsu they all have the disease Lee have that makes him incapable of using anything besides Taijutsu**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was warming up when Culver City Lions walked onto the court but his focus was on two of players, and he walked over

"Nate?" Jordan asked as everyone watched Naruto

Zachary, and Hector stopped and looked at Naruto, "Zabuza, Haku. Glad you guys found your way back to each other." Naruto said

Zabuza smirked as Haku smiled, "Uzumaki." Zabuza greeted

"Naruto." Haku nodded

"Shame we're opponents instead of teammates, seems like your always losing to me." Naruto smirked

"We'll see about that. You bring your A game and we'll do the same." Zabuza said

"Ask for nothing less." Naruto smirked before he turned around and walked back to his team

"You know them?" Asher asked

"In another life." Naruto shrugged with a smirk before he walked to Martin, "Coach, let me start."

"Nate, we been over this, alright? You are our secret weapon, when Asher or Jordan are tired you will sub in and take over. Trust me, alright." Martin said tapping Naruto's shoulder and walking off as Naruto sighed in annoyance

Game Start

Haku and Zabuza saw Naruto on the bench and frowned, "I was really hoping that he would start." Haku said

"If we want him in the game we have to destroy them first." Zabuza said smirking as Haku nodded

Jump ball was set and Culver City easily took it, before Haku caught the ball and advanced it as JJ took his position to stop Haku who easily tossed it behind him to Zabuza who charged in and spun around Jordan and dunked the ball

Ben, Beverly's small forward tossed the ball to Jordan who. advanced quickly looking for revenge as he tried to pass to Asher but Haku spun into the lane and smacked it into his own small forwards hands

Edward laughed as he rushed forward with JJ on him but he stopped on a dime at the 3pt line and let it fly, the ball banked off the backboard into the basket

5 : 0

Ben grunted in frustration as he inbounded the ball to Jordan who advanced quickly and dribbled around Elijah and passed to Asher but Haku quickly redirected the ball to Elijah who passed to Edward who lobbed it up to Zabuza who performed an up and under slam

7 : 0

Naruto shook his head as he watched Asher get the ball and ran to the 3pt line and shot a three but missed, as Edward got the ball and raced forward before a behind the back pass to Haku at the corner

Haku pump faked causing Jordan to fly out of bounds before Haku stepped forward and shot the ball sinking his shot easily

10 : 0

"Come on, bruh! Play some fucking defense!" Naruto yelled

"Nathan." Martin said trying to maintain his composure

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to go in." Martin frowned as Jordan lost the ball and Elijah on a fast break hit a lay up

"Bout time." Naruto said walked down the side as he took off his sweat shirt while watching as Zabuza swatted Jordan's layup

The ref blew the whistle and Naruto entered the game slapping Ben's hand and cracked his neck as he was guarded by Zabuza and the ball was passed to him

Naruto smirked at Zabuza, "Come on." he said

Naruto dribbled and advanced as Zabuza backed up slightly before he began to apply pressure till Naruto dribbled between his legs and got Zabuza with a fake to the left as he stepped back to the right and shot the 3 as Zabuza scrambled to block the shot

10 : 3

Naruto stayed at half court his eyes on Zabuza and Haku at all times as well as the ball, when he backed up as Haku advanced the ball

Jordan raced forward and guarded Haku as Naruto made sure his assigned guard wasn't open but was ready to step in at a moments notice

Haku dribbled between his legs and faked right while dribbling the ball between his and Jordan's legs into the hands of Zabuza who turned to shot but Naruto slapped the ball from his hands

The crowd rooting for Beverly stood up and cheered as Naruto raced down the court with Zabuza on his hills, jumping forward Naruto tried a layup but Zabuza palmed the ball against the backboard

When the two landed Zabuza immediately rushed to the court with Naruto beside him and with his superior speed he got in front of Zabuza who began to dribble the ball behind his back and with a spin move went to the right and passed the ball to Haku who got away from Jordan and dunked the ball

Naruto grunted in annoyance

"You're the one who is outnumbered now." Zabuza smirked

JJ passed the ball to Naruto who dribbled forward and paused as Edward tried to guard him, with a dribble between the legs he faked left then stepped back and knocked down the three ball

The game went on with Naruto keeping pace with the tag team of Zabuza and Haku, with Haku racking up numbers with 20 points and 28 assists, while Zabuza was enjoying a triple double with 25 points, 12 assists, and 10 blocks

Naruto was the only member of Beverly able to get around the tag-team as Asher, Jordan, and JJ were barely able to make a difference

The score was 59 to 57 with 12.9 seconds left in the game,

Naruto stood beside Zabuza, "You've done good, but it'll be for nothing. No one can win alone." Zabuza said smirking as Naruto frowned

"I ain't just no one." Naruto replied looking to Zabuza as his eyes flashed crimson while a red demonic mask flashed over Zabuza's smirking face

Haku inbounded the ball and immediately Naruto and Zabuza took off with Zabuza trying to shake Naruto who remained by him before Zabuza got loose and the ball was passed to him and immediately he jumped 3ft behind the three line and made to shoot the ball but Naruto entered and slapped the ball away into JJ's hands

JJ immediately passed the ball to Naruto who landed and raced for the opposite side of the court with Zabuza on him, stopping quickly and spinning, Naruto tried to push for the basket but Zabuza remained between him not letting him get passed the three-point line so with a fast backstep Naruto shot the ball and as the ball sailed through the air the buzzer sounded off as everyone stood up watching in baited breath as the ball fell into the basket

Naruto held up 3 fingers as the crowd cheered and his team rushed him

Later

Naruto sat across from Zabuza and Haku, the trio were catching up and having a good time, "So what no girlfriend?" Haku asked

"The girl I was getting with didn't want to cause drama since apparently her best friend has a thing for me too." Naruto shrugged

"Well don't give up hope, what I told you before still applies." Haku said

Naruto nodded in understanding with a soft smile, before there was a honk and the trio looked outside to see a Range Rover outside, Naruto looked to Zabuza and Haku and noted the soft smile on Zabuza's face, "Your parents?" He asked

"Yes. It's weird before I didn't care to learn about my own, but here I love them with all my being." Zabuza said causing Naruto and Haku to smile before the duo left after exchanging contact information

Naruto smiled as he walked to his car, before he received a text, "Meet up 2morrow?

'Hell yeah, been a min since we kicked it!'

Dropping his phone, Naruto pulled off and went home before going to sleep

Morning

Naruto groaned as his phone began to vibrate and he reached over and answered it smiling, "You had to be my first call."

"So I'm working late tonight, and Dylan has a sleep-over with a friend, but I put some the fridge for you to warm up when you get home. OK?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes sitting up, "For real?" He asked

"Something wrong, honey? Oh, yeah. One more thing." Grace aaid before Naruto smiled hearing her, Coop, and Dylan sing, "Happy birthday. To you Happy birthday to you-ou. We'll all be here today."

"Hey, that was cold."

"That was all Dylan. And don't worry. It'll only be a family dinner, just how you like it." Grace said

"That's all I need. I'm hanging with Rodney today." Naruto said

"You know the deal." Grace said

"Yeah, go to school get all the homework and finish it by the time I go back." Naruto said

"Right."

"Love you." Naruto smiled

"Check your bag."

"What?" Naruto asked walking to his backpack and reached in and pulled out a plastic container of Grace' homemade muffins, causing him to laugh, "Yo, how did you do that?"

"I love you to the moon and back. And we'll see you tonight." Grace said as a smiling Naruto hung up

Moments Later

Naruto walked down the stairs, wearing a red shirt with black long sleeves, black jeans and Air Force One's, as he munched on his muffins

"Hey, good morning." Naruto said as Olivia entered the house from her jog

"Hi. You're getting crumbs on the floor." Olivia said walking away causing Naruto to sigh seeing as its been like that since they had their moment,

"Sorry." Naruto muttered walking off and entering the kitchen and greeted Laura, and Jordan, "Morning."

"Hey Nate, do you want some pancakes?" Laura asked as Naruto placed his muffins on the counter,

"No, ma'am. I already ate. Mom's homemade blueberry muffins." Naruto said

"Mmm. Let me get some of those." Jordan said reaching for the container but Naruto snatched it

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. You can have half, all right? Look, moms only makes these once a year. I can't be giving them away." Naruto said causing Laura to look at him as he gave Jordan half a muffin

"Wait, Nate, is today?" Laura asked

"It's not a big deal." Naruto said

"Really? We have to celebrate!" Laura said excited

"Naw, I'm good." Naruto replied

"Celebrate what?" Jordan asked

"Nathan's birthday. Hey, mama." Martin said walking into the kitchen and kissing Laura's cheek

"Wait. You knew about it, too?" Laura asked as Jordan watched him intently

"Of course I knew. I did his transfer papers. Happy birthday, B." Martin said fistbumping Naruto

"Thank you, coach." Naruto nodded

"All right. Well, happy birthday. Who should we invite?"

"Thank you, but I'm already having dinner at my house tonight. And Ill be spending the day with my cousins." Naruto said

"OK. We'll do it tomorrow." Laura smiled

"I really don't need a party, Mrs. Baker." Naruto said

"It's not gonna be a party. It'll be more of, like, a lunch-type thing. We'll just We'll just invite a few people." Laura pushed

"Listen, man, birthdays are her thing, so There's really no use resisting." Jordan said

"It won't really be a party." Laura said waving as she left as Naruto sighed

"Bye, mom." Jordan waved

"Good-bye." Laura smiled as Naruto sighed

Later, School

Naruto was putting his homework hhis bag as he prepared to leave, "There's a rumor going around." Laila said behind him

"It's just a birthday." Naruto scoffed closing his locker

"Well, happy birthday, but that's not the rumor. Apparently, you're the guy to call if I need something fixed." Laila said walking with Naruto who smiled and nodded, "Thanks for helping Asher with the car. It was cool of you, especially since he wasn't the most welcoming student at Beverly."

"We're cool now." Naruto shrugged

"Well, I'm glad. And he told me the truth about his dad and losing their money." Laila said causing Naruto to look at her as he opened the door

"So you all two are good?" Naruto asked

"Uh, yeah, we're good. It doesn't matter to me how much money someone has. So we'll both be there tomorrow." Laila said getting a confused look from Naruto

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked

'Yeah. Mrs. Baker sent an evite." Laila said causing Naruto to grunt

"I told her I didn't want a party." Naruto groaned

"Well, the evite specifically said it wasn't a party, whatever that means."

"Man, that woman can't take "no" for an answer." Naruto sighed shaking his head

"Well, when can I give you my gift?" Laila asked

"What? You ain't got to buy me nothing." Naruto waved her off

"No. I didn't buy it. It's just something I had, and now I want you to have it. So how about tonight?"

"I got a dinner at home." Naruto said

"OK. So after. I don't take "no" for an answer either." Laila said causing Naruto to smile before he opened his car and out his backpack inside, "See you tonight."

"OK." Naruto said getting into the car and driving off plugging his phone to the raidio

Play Nipsey Hussle - U See Us

Naruto pulled up to the studio where his cousin was, while outside some Athens Park bloods, Rollin 60 crips, and Treetop Pirus were hanging out

"What up?!" Naruto asked walking up

"Nate, what's good loc?" A crip asked dapping Naruto

"Can't call it." Naruto said as he dapped everyone up, before he walked into the studio as a beat was playing while he greeted more gang members on his way to the studio

Entering he saw, Nipsey Hussle, his cousin RJMrLA, DJ Mustard, Coop, YG and TY$, with their homies and a few females, "Yo what up?" He said getting their attention

"You know the rules, you got to bless the booth first if you plan on hanging." Mustard said

"Alright, man." Naruto said walking to the booth as he dapped up his Nipsey and YG

"Topic, is, " Mustard trailed off looking around before he saw ESPN and saw they were talking about Kyrie, "Kyrie, easy."

"I got something." Naruto said putting on the headphones

Uh, lil' bro just woke up, mmh, him gon' load the guns, uh

You don't do no drugs, uh, that shit ain't no fun, ayy

Boy, you ain't my blood, hmm, you ain't from my hood, uh

Boy, you ain't my cuz, uh, you do not know Pooh, huh

You do not know Coke, huh, you do not know Scoop, huh

You do not know Lose, huh, you do not know Juice, huh

Boy, when I bump in your bitch, I swear this what I'm gon' do, uh

You so pissed off 'cause you know this shit true

I'm like thigh-deep in your bitch, huh, knees to her titties

I'm like Kyrie to your bitch, huh, leave another city

Yes, sir, I be on that tip, Perc' and lean to my kidneys

I don't say it 'cause it's cool, bitch, I say it 'cause it's in me, I say

Thigh-deep in your bitch, huh, knees to her titties

I'm like Kyrie to your bitch, huh, leave another city

Yes, sir, I be on that tip, uh, lean to the kidneys

I don't say it 'cause it's cool, I say that shit because it's, ayy, ayy, huh

You don't do no drugs, huh, that shit don't make no sense

Ayy, if I don't do no drugs, then I won't make no sense

Feel like I might break your bitch just 'cause I don't take no shit

Might accept a little lip like only when she suckin' dick

Disrespect me, then that's it, I end your life with my new stick

Then I pull up one more 'gain and hit your wife with my new clip

He spin the block like one more time because it's sad, I'm really sick

Plus I feel like you alive so I'ma slide until I'm tired

And I only shot my Draco, four, five sticks sittin' on my side

I gotta let everything go 'cause you young niggas done crossed a line

Fool me once, ain't no fool me twice, the first time, you dyin'

We pull up, we chop houses up, get to knockin' down your blinds, huh

If I run into your bitch again, she still gon' get fucked

'Cause she still like my dance moves, she still like my buffs

And she still like how Percocet-10's feel in her butt

I'ma fill this bitch up, should I film it or what?

Stomach on her stomach, uh

Keep that bitch from runnin', uh

Link up with her cousin, uh

Soon as we was done fuckin', hmm

My Backwood is Russian, huh

Choppers give concussions, uh

High like David Ruffin, huh

Without me, show ain't nothin', hmm

Stomach on her stomach, huh

Keep that bitch from runnin', huh

Link up with her cousin, uh

Soon as we done fuckin', huh

My Backwood is Russian, huh

Choppers give concussions, uh

High like David Ruffin, yeah

Ah yeah yeah, ayy

You ain't got no sticks, ayy, I think you's a bitch, ayy

And your bitch off that shit, I feed it to her like I'm Rick James

Chains on, whip two days old, Kunta Kente

The only way I take his main home is if the bitch gay

Told that bitch to fuck her best friend, make 'em switch names

She get sexy on the intersection, make me switch lanes

Perkies helpin' with my indigestion, ain't no sick days

Fuck a nigga mama through the house, Ruto Vin Reigns

Fuck a nigga mama through the house and do the Melvin

I want some hoes gon' fuck themself and me just like I'm Welvin

Control the stage, hope you hear they compare me to Elvis

But I ain't like that nigga 'cause that nigga ain't never sell shit

But your bitch got my name tatted on her pelvis

And that shit a shame 'cause a nigga ain't even smelled it

You mad than a bitch, fuck out your feelings, she can't help it

You know she heard about that motherfuckin'...

I'm like thigh-deep in your bitch, huh, knees to her titties

I'm like Kyrie to your bitch, huh, leave another city

Yes, sir, I be on that tip, Perc' and lean to my kidneys

I don't say it 'cause it's bool, bitch, I say it 'cause it's in me, I say

Thigh-deep in your bitch, huh, knees to her titties

I'm like Kyrie to your bitch, huh, leave another city

Yes, sir, I be on that tip, uh, lean to the kidneys

I don't say it 'cause it's bool, I say that shit because it's, ayy, ayy, huh

"Aye man, uh that was cool and all but we got chicks here man." Mustard said as the girls looked upset

"My bad, shit. You said Kyrie, and that's what I came up wit." Naruto said

"Aye, man that shit was to easy give that nigga another one." A blood said

"Okay, I got one. Do one about where you want to be in life." Nipsey said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Where I want to be in life?" Naruto asked thoughtful as Coop played a beat

Word on the street, they got a little bitty hit out

Really rep tha West, I can make a nigga get out

If anything, I got mo' respect for your bitch

Nigga, you a bitch, we don't shoot and miss

Glock 19, 9-4 and it spit out

Double R underneath the door when I get out

Touchin' on my fans, had to tell the bro to chill out

I done fucked your whole gang, down the road and you still out

Undercover rat, pussy nigga, you a sellout

Every show I get, either packed, or it sell out

I've been ballin' hard, you on the bench, you gotta sit out

Know a nigga mad, he can't even put a hit out

Middle of the winter, drop-top with a mink on

Bad little thot, yeah, she say that's her theme-song

I done made a half million dollars off a flip-phone

No Soulja Boy, that bitch ain't even have a ring tone

Skinny Mike Amiri's like I skate

We just fuck around, we don't date

I went straight up to the mall, so they hate

And I got a lotta vibes, they all on the dick

I was at the bottom, literally, I was boxed in

Then I took off, ain't have no other option

I was too gone, now a nigga just pop shit

Dreamin' bout Japan, buyin 'jewelry up and blowin' Yen

Call overseas, tellin' youngin to spin again

I don't throw rocks and hide my hand

'Cause I'm a man

Mean cash in a book bag, I'm a big dog

Threw my shot at any nigga bitch

I think I'm Chris Paul

Sippin' all these meds, a nigga gotta be throwed off

I was gettin' head, fucked around and I dozed off

Rolls Royce truck, crank it and let the nose out

Everything I say, I went did it, boy I'm the chosen child

Skinny Mike Amiri's like I skate

We just fuck around, we don't date

I went straight up to the mall, so they hate

And I got a lotta vibes, they all on the dick

I was at the bottom, literally, I was boxed in

Then I took off, ain't have no other option

I was too gone, now a nigga just pop shit

Dreamin bout Japan, buyin'jewelry up and blowin' Yen

Safe deposit box is on fleek

And my bank account I don't touch it

I'ma get it out the street

Got your vibe all on my drip, she say you cheap

And she know I'm having money, buy her some titties and some teeth

Catchin' two flights every day, the only time we get some sleep

Kept it real and they be cappin', really, you can't compete

I spend it all on bullets, niggas don't wanna beef

Got a D-Boy swag, pull up SRT

Aint playin' with nobody, nobody don't play with me

Love whipin in my car, it take me from A to Z

Got some homies on the yard, I probably I never see

If the money was the issue, I promise they'll be free

They was sleeping on me bad

They fuck around woke up a beast

Switch it up, I went romantic

Took ya shorty out to Greece

Every city that I go to, gotta link up with the street

I'm too humble for 'em

Guess that's why they thinkin' I was sweet

Skinny Mike Amiri's like I skate

We just fuck around, we don't date

I went straight up to the mall, so they hate

And I got a lotta cars, they all on the dick

I was at the bottom, literally, I was boxed in

Then I took off, ain't have no other option

I was too gone, now a nigga just pop shit

Dreamin bout Japan, buyin jewelry up and blowin' Yen

Naruto exited the booth and sat down beside his cousin RJ, "Man why you playing why don't you be a rapper." Nipsey said

"Ain't got nothing these niggas trying to hear." Naruto replied

"Nigga, you've seen a lot. Started hustling when your pops left, all the hoods in Cali know you and allowed you to be neutral, you got caught was trialed as an adult and did 6 months, till you was released early because they had no reason to stop and search you. Then you turn shit around, focusing on school and ball. Nigga you got a story." Nipsey said

Naruto shrugged, "Y'all think I'll make a good rapper?" He asked with a raised eyebrow getting nods from everyone,

"What you got to lose?" RJ asked smiling

"1 mixtape, if it do good. This will be a cool hustle on the side." Naruto said standing up,

"You know these-"

"I want Coop's beats." Naruto interrupted Mustard causing Coop to smirk and nod, "Using yours would attach me to you, and while that would be cool, I don't want the added push from your name."

"Respect.' Mustard said nodding

3 hours was spent in the studio with Naruto making his mixtape, just freestyling over beats that Coop had been working on for years, before they all went out to the movies and Naruto received gifts from his friends, before he headed home with Coop to have dinner with his mom, and Dylan

Naruto waslked into the kitchen with his plate behind Grace, "You said yes?"

"She's very convincing." Grace smiled

"She's a lawyer." Naruto replied

"She said it's not a party." Grace retorted as Naruto pursed his lips

"Explain that." Naruto requested

"Apparently, there's a gray area." Grace said

"Maybe you should be a lawyer." Naruto scoffed as Grace seemed to consider it before he hugged her

The two walked into the dining room as Dylan and Coop with the cake entered, "Happy birthday-"

"Hey, hey. Come on, man. We already sung that song." Coop interrupted putting down the cake

"I only get one song?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You get one song, one wish. Blow them out."

Naruto sighed before he closed his eyes and opened them before blowing out his candles, smiling as his family cheered

Later, Staples Center

Naruto whistled looking around, "The Staples Center, home of the Los Angeles Lakers and Clippers." Laila said as she and Naruto were in the empty stadium

"Man, this place is Historic. How did you hook this up?" Naruto asked shooting an imaginary ball from the three pointer

"Um, my dad donated the locker room, so that comes with perks." Laila said as Naruto was excited

"Look at all these seats!"

"21,000." Laila answered

"Damn. Yo, this don't even seem real." Naruto said

"Ha ha! Well, imagine when they're all cheering for you one day or booing, if you're playing for Golden State." Laila said watching Naruto who chuckled

"Hey, I'm cool with that as long as I'm in Cali." Naruto said nodding

"You will be." Laila said as Naruto could literally hear the crowd cheering

"This is the best present I ever got." Naruto said looking at her

"Oh. This isn't your present. I just thought this was the best place to give it to you." Laila said reaching into her purse

"What?" Naruto asked before Laila handed him an envelope

"VIP field passes to tomorrow's game. Don't worry. It's a night game, so you could come after your non-party thing at the Bakers'."

"This is too much, Leila." Naruto said shaking his head but she grabbed his hand

"No, it's not. Um, the passes came with the locker room, so happy birthday." Laila said

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before they headed into the corridor and Naruto paused at a poster

"Nate? You okay?"

"According to this poster, tomorrow night my pops will be at the Pauley Pavilion." Naruto said

"Whens the last time you saw him?" Laila asked

"7 years. Said he had some big job in Nevada, will be good for the family. Only he never came back or even called." Naruto said as his left hand gripped his wrist as his hand was trembling, the first sign that he was about to have an episode

"Maybe you can see him tomorrow." Laila said no idea what was close to happening, as Naruto took a deep breath

"Naw, not like it's the first time he's been in town." Naruto said walking away

Next Day, Baker House

Naruto was with his heavy bag and was working it out, before his name was called, "Nate!"

Naruto paused and looked at Martin, "You know there's a difference between working out and working it out? Something you need to talk about?"

"UCLA's playing Eastern Nevada tonight." Naruto said taking off his gloves before he walked a bit away and did a handstand and got onto a fingertip before doing pushups

"Your pops is in town. Did he, uh, reach out?"

"Nah. Don't expect him to either." Naruto grunted, "I'd love more than anything to go on that field and see his face."

Naruto got to his feet as Martin approached, "And say what?"

"That I'm doing it. Everything we talked about Our dream. I'm doing it all now without his help." Naruto said before Martin sighed

"Listen, I haven't spoken to my father in years. It's not like he left me behind or anything, but, um, he decided that I wasn't the son that he wanted. The same thoughts you're having right now, it's best to find what you need in the people who are there for you, not the ones who let you down. Some Wells they just they run dry."

"Old man Willy is your pops right?' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod

"Yea, you know him?"

"Helped him with his groceries once or twice." Naruto said, picking up his vitamin water, "I get why you don't talk to him, with his view on things."

Martin scoffed, "That's a word for it."

"Do Jordan and Olivia know?" Naruto asked getting a negative shake of the head before Martin walked off

Later

Naruto was tuning the engine for his car, when Olivia walked up with a glass of lemonade, "Hi."

"She initiates conversation." Naruto said standing up

"I'm sorry, I know I've been acting weird."

"You said you didn't want to pursue a relationship with me because Laila felt some type of way about me, and with us staying under the same roof, it wouldnt ve a good idea in the long run. I was straight with that, but then you just checked out."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We can'tt be together like that, but we can still be friends.' Olivia said causing Naruto to sigh

"A'ight." Naruto said taking the glass

The party went well, with the only hiccup being the appearance of Martin's dad Willy showing up after being invited by Olivia and Jordan, Asher was still lying about having money and slick got into it with Laila, after that the party wined down before Naruto, having sold the VIP tickets and passes and exchanged them for regular tickets, took Grace, Coop, Dylan, and the Bakers to the basketball game

Staples Center

Naruto was eating popcorn, watching the game as his family cheered around him having a good time, when it was halftime when The Lakers GM came down, "Hello, Los Angeles! And welcome to your halftime show! Tonight, some lucky fan will get the chance to go one-on-one with Lebron James, the straw that stirs your L.A. Lakers."

The fans cheered, "You think we'd win?" Dylan asked Naruto who shrugged

"Don't see why we can't win, our chances of winning is as good as everyone else." Naruto smiled as smiled looked at his ticket stub

"Check your ticket stubs. If your number is called, come on down! And bring your "A" game! Drumroll, please.'

The entire crowd was anxious as they looked at their tickets, as the GM reached into a hat and took out a random ticket, "I have the winning ticket. Getting excited, Lebron?"

"Yeah. Yeah, very excited." Lebron said rotating his shoulders

"Well, so am I. And here we go. Section 4, row 14…"

"That's our row, that's our row." Dylan said excitedly

"Seat 2."

Naruto's eyes widened and excited he jumped up, "I got the ticket!"

Everyone looked at him, as he took off his jacket and long sleeve shirt leaving him in a tank top before he ran down the stairs

"Come on down! Show us what you got!" The GM said as Naruto got to the court and looked at all the spectators, "And here comes our winner now. All right. Heh heh. Well... boy, this is gonna be some contest."

Naruto smirked as he sensed Lebron's presence, "Well, son, what's your name?"

"Nathan James." Naruto said confidently

"Any relation to Lebron here?"

"Maybe in another life." Naruto shrugged causing the GM to chuckle as Lebron looked down at Naruto who only came to his shoulders

"Well, Nathan, I'd like you to meet Lebron James."

"How you doin', little man?" Lebron asked

"I want your crown." Naruto said causing Lebron to raise an eyebrow, "And I'm going to take it."

The GM walked back over after setting the shot clock, "Now, you're gonna have 60 seconds, OK? Let's get the show on the road!"

Naruto stretched before Lebron he got the ball and the clock started

Dribbling through his legs as Lebron guarded him, "Let's see what you got." Naruto said as he faked going left but it was hab step with step sham god and it faked out Lebron who put to much distance between him and Naruto who pulled up for the three and sunk it,

The crowd cheered as Lebron looked at Naruto who was smirking before he got the ball and walked up before passing it to Naruto again

Dribbling with his left to his right and between the legs, Naruto rushed to his right with Lebron sticking close before Naruto stopped and switched directions but Lebron remained close not seeing Naruto grip the ball in a hand as he kept his arm straight and tossed it toward the court behind his back,

Lebron made to block the shot but it was tossed to fast as Naruto blitzed by him and as it hit the backboard he jumped and was going lam it in, but felt Lebron on him so he settled for an up and under layup

The cheering continued and the GM continued to announce what Naruto won, but it was all drowned out between Naruto and Lebron, who frowned as he walked over with the ball and passed it to him

"Is that all you got Octo-pops?" Naruto asked causing Lebron to freeze as Naruto dribbled

"W-what did you just call me?" Lebron asked

"The fact that I sensed you and you didn't sense me when we are this close means you've been lazing around. Guess some things never change." Naruto smirked

"Naruto." Lebron said before with a wink, Naruto faked right with Lebron keeping with him but the ball was dribbled between his legs as Naruto spun around him and caught the ball and jumped immediately toward the court with Killer Bee his heels as Naruto dunked the Naruto causing the crowd to go crazy

Naruto landed and looked at Lebron or Killer Bee, and smirked at his still shocked expression

 **Finished**

 **Naruto's Mixtape Tracklist**

 **Drip To Hard ft RJMrLa (Lil Baby)**

 **My Dawg (Lil Baby)**

 **Yes Indeed (Lil Baby)**

 **Ready ft RJMrLA (Lil Baby)**

 **Close Friends (Lil Baby)**

 **Best of Me (Lil Baby)**

 **Freestyle (Lil Baby)**

 **Chastised (Lil Baby)**

 **I'm Straight (Lil Baby)**

 **Cash (Lil Baby)**

 **Fit In (Lil Baby)**

 **Word on The Street (Lil Baby)**

 **Dreams 2 Reality (Lil Baby)**

 **Never needed No Help (Lil Baby)**

 **Put A Date On It ft YG (Lil Baby ft Yo Gotti)**

 **Macaroni (A Boogie With Tha Hoodie)**

 **Look Back At It (A Boogie With Tha Hoodie)**

 **No Guidance ft Ty$ (Chris Brown ft Drake)**

 **Sold Out Dates (Gunna ft Lil Baby)**

 **Liquor (Chris Brown)**

 **Back 2 Sleep (Chris Brown)**

 **Need Instagram models for Naruto's pairing, actresses and singers are overdone**


	6. Chapter 6

Week Later

Naruto's mixtape South Central took off through the city, with radio plays racking up and increasing his fanbase, not just in California but all over the country, and he loved it, he dropped Bartier Bounty, while not a commercial success it was all through the streets, an R&B mixtape was in the works for something for his mom to listen to since she wasn't a hardcore rap fan

Nipsey was there to teach him a lot, he was seen a lot with him when he wasn't at practice or at either of his homes, selling t-shirts with the Uzumaki swirl on them along with the Kyuubi, and the tomoe necklace, all his designs were trademarked as well, and well his club performances

Grace was happy for Naruto as he was helping her like he used to but this time it was legitly, and she helped him with his website, and anything else she can having taken up reading about the music industry

All of this couldn't have come at a perfect time as with Naruto's halftime performance going viral it boosted his music and everyone wanted to know who he was and where he came from, magazines and news outlets have been seen trying to get in contact with him

Currently though Naruto was running down court and leapt to slam the ball home,

50 : 35

Beverly fans were cheering as Naruto looked to see Asher in Jordan's face the two talking before Jordan walked off, there has been some tension between them for the last week, and Naruto thought they'd be able to dead the issue during the game but they couldn't

Looking into the crowd he frowned and looked to Olivia who was with Laila and sighed as she shook her head before he walked over to his position,

"What was that about?" Laila asked

"His friend Coop was supposed to be here today." Olivia said

"Well to bad she missed it, he's looking good today." Leila smiled

"Whatever your thinking, stop. We agreed to be friends." Olivia said

"What why?" Leila asked

"He's living with me, probably until he graduates. If something goes wrong and we break up, I don't want that energy in the house. Plus you feel something for him as well." Olivia said causing Leila to look at her,

Leila made to speak but her father and his new girlfriend Chyna arrived, "Hey dad, Chyna you missed the game.' Leila said as the final 20 seconds ran out with Beverly coming through with the win,

"That's fine, how about we go out for dinner, gives Asher and I a chance to talk." JP smiled

Locker Room

The players entered cheering excitedly before JJ high fives Naruto, "Hey, you coming out tonight? I'm doing the muy fuego wing challenge 20 blazing hots in 120 seconds." He said

"Hey, that's tough to pass up, but I'm hanging with my homie Coop tonight." Naruto smiled

Asher walked over to Jordan, "What the hell was that game about?"

"You know, Ash, I pass to you, you whine. I don't pass to you, and you whine. We won the game, Ash, so shut the hell up and stop whining." Jordan glared before Asher pushed passed him as Martin entered

"Hey!" Martin yelled causing everyone to calm down, "Why are y'all smiling? San Diego is in dead last place. And they started off with such a big lead against us. Now, if y'all play like that against Malibu, they're gonna crush us. Shower up and take your behinds home. Ain't no reason to celebrate."

Martin left as everyone looked to Jordan and Asher who was the cause for them trailing 30 points at the beginning of the game, till Nate was put in and turned the tide

Later

Naruto walked into the restaurant to pick up his food before he headed to Crenshaw when his name was called and he looked over to see Laila, who he could tell was slightly annoyed, 'Hey." Naruto greeted

"Uh, this is my dad JP, and his girlfriend Chyna." Laila introduced

"Pleasure to meet you." Naruto said shaking JP's and Chyna's hand,

"You had quite the game today, son." JP said

"Thanks, I appreciate you. I'm just glad we won." Naruto smirked as Asher sighed in annoyance

"Hey, Leila tells me that you're from Crenshaw."

"Oh, yes, Sir." Naruto nodded

"So is China."

"Oh, for real? Which part?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it reminds me of where I grew up at, in Harlem, where everyone is straight-up real." JP said when Chyna made to speak causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "What you see is what you get."

"Hey, aren't you the guy whose songs they've been playing on the radio back to back for the last week?" Chyna asked

"Yeah." Naruto smiled before Leila excused herself along with Asher as JP's phone vibrated

"Everything OK?" China asked as JP groaned

"The Venue is a no go."

"So what, are you a singer?" Naruto asked

"I'm a rapper. My first album is about to drop."

"Hey, that's dope. I'll check it out." Naruto smiled

"Yeah, why don't you come through this weekend once we get the Venue locked up?" JP asked

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll be at Alvin's block party. It's a big deal in Crenshaw. Alvin gets the whole hood involved. People come down, get together, celebrate the community." Naruto said before he looked to China, "Nip's gon be there, he'd love to meet a female MC from the hood."

"Right on." JP said

"Catch y'all later." Naruto said walking to get his bag before he left

"My dad certainly likes Nathan." Leila said standing with Olivia before Asher walked up

"Your dad doesn't like me. I'm taking off."

"Oh, in your private jet? Hey, you don't have to act that way to impress my dad, OK? Just be yourself." Leila said

"It's been a long day. The game sucked. Talking to your dad sucked. Your brother sucks. I'm going home." Asher said before he left

"Hey can you turn that up, please." Olivia asked a busboy who nodded and went to the radio and turned up the song

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Cartier glasses, I won't even peek at you

Yellow Ferrari like Pikachu

I got 'em waitin' and watchin' what he gon' do

Tryna peep what I do, tryna steal my moves

25 hundred for a new pair of tennis shoes

The same price, I could make them youngins come and finish you

Lawyer been chargin', he a Jewish like he voodoo

Real dope boy, hundred thousand in Evisu

Presidential tints slide by, we don't see you

I been gettin' money, I ain't worried 'bout what he do

I'm gettin' money like I'm from the '80s

Me and Coop 'bout to drop man, this shit gon' go crazy

They know I'm the truth, comin' straight from the basement

I'm straight as the street, man I come from the pavement

A million, all hundreds, it make em 'go crazy

Wah-wah-wah, ya bitch, call me baby

JP and China watched as everyone vibed to the song and knew the words

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Me and my dawg goin' all the way

When you livin' like this, they supposed to hate

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Me and my dawg goin' all the way

When you livin' like this, they supposed to hate

JP looked thoughtful seeing the response of the song by these rich white kids

Later, With Naruto

Naruto was in the gym, listening to a beat that Coop sent him, he went to Crenshaw and saw her with Patience but she had to leave with Shawn, and Naruto was worried about her,

As he sat on the bench, counting the money he won from the trust fund babies, he was tapped on the shoulder and looked over and saw a fine Dominican beauty around his age, taking out his earbuds he nodded, "Wassup?"

"You played a good game." She said causing Naruto to smirk

"Thanks. Not the first or the second time they've bet me and lost, he must really want his car back." Naruto chuckled

"You from round here?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hell naw, I'm from South Central." Naruto said

"Forreal, which part?'

"Crenshaw. You new to the city?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"How can you tell?'

"You're dressed like a New Yorker." Naruto smiled

"I'm from the Bronx." The girl said before she put her hand out, "I'm Ayisha."

"Nate, nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking her hand

"Same." Ayisha smiled

"So from tha Bronx to Beverly Hills, talk about a switch up. What brings you to the West?" Naruto asked, watching as she pointed to a man on a court, dominating in a 3 on 3

"My dad's new job. He's an assistant coach at the high school." Ayisha said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "What about you, you come to Beverly Hills to win money off rich kids?"

Naruto scoffed, "Nothing like that, my moms didn't like how I breezing by at Crenshaw and thought I'd backtrack so she and her old boyfriend made a scheme where I'd come to Beverly to get a better future. Now I live with him and his family during the week." Naruto said standing up

"Damn."

"Exactly." Naruto smiled

"Well on the bright side I'll get to see more of you." Ayisha said causing Naruto to nod before the two walked out the gym

"I'd like that." Naruto said

"You have a phone?" Ayisha asked

Naruto nodded and handed her his phone, and smiled as she put in her number, glancing over to her dad from the doorway

Next Day, Alvin's Barbershop

Coop and Patience were in the shop, as Coop counted her money from a customer, before they noticed Alivn getting ready to leave early, "Where you going, Alvin? You got a hot date?"

"Hmm, ain't nobody teach you to stay out of grown folks' business." Alvin smiles

"OK." Patience smiled

"I got a block party to get ready for. Hold down the shop while I'm out." Alvin said heading for the door before he paused when 2 crips entered

Coop and Patience frowned when the 2 men didn't sit just look around the shop, "I can help you all with something?" Coop asked

'Yes. This a barber shop, ain't it? You know, I heard about a new girl who's Curry with the clippers." The man said

"You're in the right spot." Coop nodded

"Now, I just need my line tightened up real quick." The man said lifting his pants, allowing Coop to see his gun, before he sat down as his boy leaned on the couch next to Patience

"Hey, yo, my girl ain't got nothing to do with nobody." Coop frowned causing the man to look at her

"Yeah, but you do, don't you? What you doing here?" The man asked with a glare

"This a barber shop, ain't it?" Coop asked in return causing the man to scoff nodding his head

Coop turned and discreetly began to text Naruto but quickly canceled that thought as she didn't want to get him back into his old habits so she texted Shawn, before she began to fix the man hairline

With Naruto

Naruto was hanging with Ayisha, he was showing her around, and currently the two were getting something to eat at Tam's, Naruto laughed as Ayisha moaned as she bit into her pastrami

After eating, Naruto took Ayisha to the barber shop, where Coop was still lining up the crip

"So how long you been cutting hair?" The crip asked

'Long enough, man. Everybody got a side hustle in the Hood." Coop said

"Aye, ain't you that chick that run with that crazy fucka Naruto?" The other crip asked

"Yea." Coop said

"He flying a flag now?" He asked

"Same one I been flying.' Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him and Ayisha, "Bonez, Juice, what's the deal?"

"Shit, your homegirl was just giving me a line up." Bonez said sitting up

"Hm, " Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Aye let's roll Juice." Bones said standing up and taking off the apron before he and Juice headed for the door

"Don't forget you still owe me a rack." Naruto said causing Bonez to pause and look back

"I got you man." Bonez smiled before he walked off with Juice running into Shawn

Naruto looked at Coop

Moments Later

Ayisha and Patience watched Naruto who was with Coop, before Ayisha looked at Patience,, "Is Nate a gangbanger?"

"No, Naruto used to always be in the streets, during that time he was neutral and everyone feared him. He's changed a lot though, but everyone is worried that he could go back to the way he was if pushed too far."

"Naruto?" Ayisha asked confused

"Nickname his grandmother gave him, his dad is half Japanese." Patience said

"My dad used to talk about a kid named Naruto that he used to train. He loved him a lot." Ayisha said looking at Naruto intently

With Naruto

Naruto was frowning at Coop, "What the hell was that about?" He asked

"Nothing, they just was aski-"

"Coop, " Naruto interrupted with a sigh, "You suck at lying.'

"Shut up, I got everything handled okay." Coop said slapping Naruto's arm, "I can take care of myself.'

" I taught you to care of yourself, doesn't mean I'll sit by and not do a damn thing if I see that your in danger, and if I have to ki-"

"Nate!" Coop interrupted smiling, "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen." Naruto was frowning as his hand was twitching which Coop noted before she grabbed it, and repeated, "Calm down, nothing is going to happen."

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded

"Who's she?" Coop asked

"Name is Ayisha Diaz, her dad is the new assistant coach at Beverly. Been taking her all over South Central and Compton today." Naruto said

"She bad."

"I know." Naruto said as the two look at Ayisha and Patience as the two were talking, before they walked over and the 4 would go hang out and get to know Ayisha better and she would learn a lot about them

Meanwhile

Martin, was with Jordan and Asher preparing to leave when

Naruto walked Ayisha up to her doorstep, "I had a lot of fun today.'

Next Day, James Home

Naruto was getting dressed to go meet up with Layla when Grace leaned on the threshold of the door, " Hey, ma. I have to go meet up with Layla but I'll be back to help you around the house, a'ight?"

"Spencer called." Grace said causing Naruto to freeze, and look at her

"Who?"

"Spencer James, your twin, my other son. Ringing any bells?" Grace asked

"I scarcely recall a boy that used to be around here but ran away to Nevada with old dude." Naruto said grabbing his hat

"Nate,"

"It's been 7 years mom. Spencer and dude can stay where they at." Naruto shrugged

"He's still my son."

"You didn't leave, he did. Can't be guilty for someone else's choices." Naruto said before he kissed her cheek, "We been fine without them, and will continue to be fine without them."

Grace sighed as Naruto walked off

Later, Restaurant

Naruto entered a restaurant and saw Laila there, "Nathan, hey, thanks for coming." Laila said standing up

"For sure, you said it was urgent. What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Sorry. My dad needs to talk to you about something, but I need to talk to you before he gets here." Leila said presenting a ring causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"That's kind of fast, Leila. We not even holding hands yet." Naruto said

"Shut up." Leila said smiling, "This is serious. I think my dad wants to propose to China."

"And you're not happy about that." Naruto nodded

"Dating is one thing, but marriage? Come on. She's barely older than me. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of my dad. So I was thinking maybe you could do that thing and find out."

"What thing?" Naruto asked

"Read her." Leila said smiling

"You make it sound like a superpower, it's just me being observant, not looking into someone's entire life." Naruto replied

"Look, please. I need your help. I just I don't want my dad to make a huge mistake." Laila said causing Naruto to sigh

"OK." Naruto said

Moments Later

Naruto and Laila were sitting across from China and JP, "I swear, Kendrick walked out of the studio and tells J.P. "I'm the real deal." China said

"Wow." Naruto smiled sipping his water, "Both of them full of shit. JP more than China." He thought

"Best day of my life. Well, second best day after meeting my baby." Chine giggled as JP chuckled and grabbed her hand

"So that must've been some track Kendrick heard. What was it called again?" Laila asked

"Shoe game." You should hear it soon, hopefully." JP said

"Why "hopefully"?" Laila asked

"Well, technically we don't have a venue for her release party just yet. That's where you come in, Nate." JP said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Me?" Naruto asked

"Alvin's block party. See, China, she could perform live for her home crowd, and we can provide extra food, activities for the kids, t-shirts." JP said

"So you want to turn a kids' block party into China's release party." Laila asked with a frown

"More like combine the two events." China said

"Benefit the kids. it's a win-win for everyone, baby. So you think you could put in a good word with Alvin for us?"

"Yeah. Yeah, for sure." Naruto nodded anything to help out the neighborhood

Day Later

Naruto was driving by Alvin's shop when he saw the graffiti, and frowned before he kept driving shaking his head, he arrived at the block party

Naruto was at a booth signing autographs on t-shirts, and hard copies of his mixtape, Ayisha came out to help, as well

Beverly High

Martin, was leading Jordan and Asher to Jordan's car when he paused, "Martin Baker."

Martin smiled, "Jermeel Diaz."

Martin and Jermeel laughed as they walked up and hugged in a brotherly fashion, "You made it." Martin said

"Told you I would. You wanted me as your assistant coach and I have no problem giving my knowledge of basketball to the up and coming." Jermeel said getting a nod from Martin before he indicated to Jordan and Asher

"You remember my son, Jordan."

"Little Jordan, damn you was what 2 the last time I saw you." Jermeel smiled shaking Jordan's hand

"My dad talks about you, a lot." Jordan said causing Jermeel to chuckle before he looked to Asher

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Asher Adams."

"Nice, so the both of you are the reason why Beverly almost lost to Diego?" Jermeel asked causing the two to frown, "Well, from now on you and your team will be trained hard onto the ground."

"What we were doing before will seem like Paradise compared to the hell we about to put y'all through." Martin nodded

The four left and headed to Malibu

As they walked onto the campus and we're directed to the gym, they saw everyone running rounds

Jermeel looked over and saw assistant coach Oliver talking with Sasuke, and walked over, "You need to be focused, we don't know how Naruto has changed." Oliver/Orochimaru said

"He's still the same loser he was before." Sasuke scoffed

"You think so? Remember that the last time he had no one, and still was stronger than you. This time he has a support system, and is hailed as a prodigy."

"He wasn't stronger than me." Sasuke hissed

"Everytime the both of you fought you, and you alone fought with the intent to kill, he didn't, and won. When he brought you back to Konoha and you were executed, he literally broke every bone in your body, holding back. You have to be ready."

Sasuke frowned, "He has no one from our old life, just regular people."

"Not anymore." Jermeel smirked causing the two to look at him

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said walking over to his old friend, "You've made contact?"

"He has made contact with my daughter. I will initiate contact later today." Jiraiya said with a sigh,

Orochimaru nodded, "We don't know why we were brought back but we need to be prepared for anything."

"I'll handle Naruto."

"Until then, we will just go on about our lives." Orochimaru said getting a nod as the two watched Sasuke walked onto the court and began to shoot around

Martin walked over to Coach Skolnick, "Come to see how a real coach runs a practice?" Skolnick asked

"Ha ha. I just want to pass off this game tape, man." Martin said extending the tape

"Ah, keep it. We only need to focus on Nathan James, though when I was coaching Beverly, I never felt the need to adopt a kid just to make my team better. But, like you said, a win's a win."

"Touche." Martin said

"Besides, how do you think you're gonna win when you can't even control your players?" Skolnick said causing Billy to turn around and see Jordan and Asher on the ground fighting and immediately he ran over as Jermeel snatched Asher away from Jordan and the two separated them

Sasuke who was watching scoffed and continued to shoot threes

With Naruto

Naruto smiled as he handed a kid another shirt, "Why didn't you tell me you were a rapper?"

"You never asked." Naruto said before Ayisha bumped her wide hip into his, before Layla walked over

"Nate, so what do you think?" Layla asked

"She seems cool but she ain't from Crenshaw, she dont know who Alvin is and your pops dont seem to want her to talk about her past." Naruto said

"So she's lying."

"Both of them are. Your dad seems to be the mastermind behind her lie." Naruto said with a shrug, "Just watch him and Chyna together. It's easy to see."

Layla wanted to argue in defense of her father but knew that Naruto had no reason to lie, so she nodded, ready to do just that,

Later

Shawn and his friends were at Alivin's shop, moving Shawn's money when Bonez and his boys walked up, "Sorry, fellas. The shop's closed." Shawn said

"We ain't here for no haircut, but we definitely gonna take a cut." Bonez said pulling his guns causing Shawn and his boys to do the same

"Just walk away and let me take what's mine." Shawn said

"The problem is, what's yours is ours now." Bones smirked

Party

Naruto, Ayisha, Paitence and Coop were dancing to China's music, before he saw Laila standing and grabbed her hand, "You may not like her, but have some fun."

Laila smiled as she began to dance lightly before gunshots rang out, causing everyone to get down, Coop looked worried and ran off, "Coop!" Naruto yelled

Alvin's Barbershop

Coop ran over to the sealed off crime scene to see a deceased Bonez be covered before with a frown she began to leave, but Naruto who was behind her looked over and called out to get her to stop, "Hey, Coop! Where you going?" he asked running to her side

"I'm going to look for Shawn, man. He could be hurt, anything. I got to know he cool."

"He ain't cool. That's a dead body over there at Alvin's shop." Naruto said

"Look, Shawn was trying to do the right thing. Bonez is responsible for this."

"Look, Shawn shouldn't have been messing with Alvin's in the first place. It's neutral and was always supposed to stay that way." Naruto said

"What am I gonna do, Nate? You don't have no idea what's going down in the hood right now."

"You told me to go to Beverly, all right." Naruto

"That's what I do. I look out for my people. And despite what you think of Shawn I believe in him The same way I believe in you."

"Me? I didn't run wit other niggas, I did all my dirt without flying a flag. Shawn is the lapdog of that psychotic fucka Tyrone. That's a high ranking Rollin' 60s nigga under one of those sheets. So go-around Shawn and you will be viewed as part of Tyrone's gang. What's it gonna take for you to finally let him go? What? you want to be under one of those sheets? 'Cause whatever's coming for him is coming for you, too, all right? And it's just a matter of time before they show up at my house, putting my family in danger, and that can't happen."

"I know. I'll be gone tonight." Coop sighed about to leave but Naruto placed a hand on her torso keeping her back

"Gone? Coop-"

"Nate, I love you, but you good now. You don't need me anymore. But Shawn does, and I'm not gonna turn my back on him. I never did on you."

Naruto watched as Coop walked off, "Fuck!"

Malibu CA

Jordan and Asher walked down the street, with frowns on their faces, "You really think they're gonna make us walk all the way back?" Asher asked but Jordan remained silent causing him to sigh, "It's like 10 miles, dude. Will you let me explain?"

"Was she sober?" Jordan asked causing Asher to frown as Jordan scoffed, "Exactly. And you knew she was going through a hard time."

"We both were." Asher said

"Right. Star Shooting gaurd, living in a mansion, dating the most popular girl in school. Sounds rough." Jordan replied

"I'm not living in a mansion." Asher said causing Jordan to finally look at him, "We lost the house. And we're broke. My dad got laid off last year, and we lost everything. That's why my mom left him. That's why she left us."

Jordan was surprised as he looked at his best friend, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's embarrassing, man. I didn't take advantage of your sister. I was depressed, and she was, too, and it just happened. Once. It was a mistake. And I-I'm sorry."

Jordan nodded as he sighed before he smiled, "So you just threw that huge party at someone else's home?"

"Two DJs." Asher said as they both began to laugh, "Destroyed their car, too."

"Oh, my god." Jordan said laughing

Martin and Jiraiya pulled up eating, "YYou boys good now?" Martin asked sipping his soda

"Yeah. We're good." Jordan nodded

"All right. The long walk home works every time." Jiraiya said as he and Martin laughed

"Hop in. We got a game to get ready for." Martin said

Crenshaw

Layla walked over to see her dad on the phone as China was behind him, "Great. That's good news. Leet's put it on the schedule." JP hung up and smiled at China, "That was a reporter from the "Times." They want to do a piece about your ties to Crenshaw. What'd I tell you, huh? You can't buy publicity like that."

Layla was horrified as she watched JP and China hug and kiss, "Dad?" she asked causing the two to look over to her

"Hey, baby." JP said frowning realizing she may have heard him

"Why are you happy? Somebody could be hurt, and you're celebrating?" Layla asked

"It's not like that, Princess."

"No, you wanted an authentic Crenshaw experience. I guess you got it, huh?" Layla asked angry. as she took out the ring and put it in her fathers hand, "You two deserve each other. Have a nice life."

"P-Princess." JP said as Layla left him and China standing there

Later, Shawn's Apartment

Shawn sighed as he opened the door and saw Naruto standing there, "Man, I ain't got time to deal with you tonight." he said

"I ain't come to fight, Shawn. I came to talk." Naruto said as Shawn stepped out the apartment but made sure Naruto couldn't see inside

"So talk."

"Look, I don't know what you got going on, and quite honestly don't give a shit. But now you got Coop wrapped up in it. So it's on you to look out for her now. And if you drag her down with you, and she gets hurt behind you and Tyrone. I'll kill you. Believe that. On God, I hope she right about you."

Naruto walked off after saying his piece as Shawn watched him before he looked into his apartment and opened the door wider to look at Coop who heard everything,

Later, Beverly Hills

Naruto and Ayisha were standing on her steps in front of her house, "I'm sorry you had to experience that today."

"Not your fault, besides the gunfire I actually had a pretty good time." Ayisha said causing Naruto to smile, before the door opened and Jiraiya stepped out, "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart. Can I talk to your friend, real quick?" Jiraiya asked

"Um, okay." Ayisha said looking to Naruto with a smile and waved as she went inside while the two watched her

Jiraiya sighed, and began to turn around, "Now, lets ughhh!"

Jiraiya found his breath robbed from him when Naruto punched him in the gut, "Thats for going off alone and getting yourself killed." Naruto said

Jiraiya laughed as he stood up straight before he brought Naruto into a hug, "I've missed you, brat."/

 **Finished**

 **Ayisha played by Ayisha Diaz**

 **Jermeel aka Jiraiya played by Karl-Anthony Towns**

 **Oliver aka Orochimaru played by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau**


End file.
